Fangs of the Dragon
by DragonKnightRyu
Summary: A small shift in genetics, a new type of wizard, and an danger rising up that could kill them all. FEM-Harry/OC Redeeming Dumbles
1. Chapter 1: A Shift in Fate

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter in any way shape or form

Chapter One: A Shift in Fate

_Godric's Hollow_

"Adava Kadavra!" A Sinister Voice shouted in rage.

"NO!" Another, feminine voice shouted in desperation.

Throughout the entire thing a small one year old girl screamed her lungs off in fear as ominous green lights flashed through the unassuming two story house as it light inexplicitly on fire. And moments later a giant of a man showed up on motorbike dropping from the sky his face a picture of shock as he charged into the ruins of the home.

_Unknown Lab_

An aged man chuckled sickly as he looked into a tube filled with some kind of unknown liquid where a male one year old child floated "Now, awaken child," The man wheezed out smiling as the child opened his eyes revealing a jade green right eye and a golden left eye with a slitted iris "Hmm it seems that unknown DNA may have mutated you slightly," the elderly man wheezed out looking at a computer screen and cheeked the data "Hmmm, nothing damaging yet, this will require supervision," The man coughed "I will need a name for you to be referred by won't I?" The man asked slightly humorously "Ryu," He decided after a moment "Japanese for Dragon, the DNA I inserted into you, the man claimed it was Draconic, hmm, life never ceases to amaze me, I'm sure you will do the same, especially once you fully realize your potential as the ultimate solider."

Ryu merely blinked curiously at the man before his eyes started drifting close again.

_#4 Privet Drive_

When Petunia and Vernon Dursley woke up to little Dudley Dursley's screaming they both climbed out of bed and began their daily morning routine Vernon chuckled as he heard Dudley wail for some kind of sugary food and Petunia reassure him that he will get it, opening the door to get the paper he froze at the sight of a one year old baby girl with dark red hair, hazel eyes and a lighting bolt shaped scar on her forehead swaddled in a soft pink blanket, looking around quickly and thankfully saw no one around and quickly snatched the girl into the house before no one saw them "PETUNIA!" He roared as he entered the kitchen shocking both the mother and son as he placed the basket on the table showing his wife the young girl that was on their doorstep.

Petunia gasped in shock at two things, the girl's uncanny resemblance to her sister, that they never mentioned due to said sister's and her husband's 'strangeness', and second the handwriting on the letter attached to the blanket, the spindly handwriting that spelled out her name.

_Five Years Later, Lab_

Ryu, now six years old, looking like a seven year old in height and build with dullness in his heterochromatic eyes that would only be seen in people who wish for death, stood in front of the old man who created him. For the last six years Ryu had been trained in various _lethal_ martial arts practicing it on hardened murders in life or death situations, he was trained in all sorts of small arms from pistols to resized rifles to fit his smaller frame, learning Torture and Integration, absolute loyalty and how to be emotionless.

The man looked at the small boy he had been training to be the best soldier, he had been running tests on the boy's unusual DNA due to the Splicing he did when the child was still a fetus, it made him stronger, faster, more agile and gave him extremely sharp vision along with a natural night vision "You my boy are my ultimate creation," The man wheezed as the silent alarm buzzed on his belt, he knew his time was here "I had hoped to sell you off as the best soldier and assassin ever created and retire, but I suppose I only have one final order you _MUST_ obey, live, become my final testament."

Ryu looked up at the man oddly not saying anything, he wasn't allowed to speak unless he was told to, and accepted the knife the man handed him, it was to big for his hand to hold single handedly, it was about fifteen inches from base to tip with a brass knuckle like guard along the handle designed for punching while it had a sharp tip at the base meant for piercing skulls. As Ryu inspected the knife he felt a small prick at the base of his skull before sliding unconscious, the last thing he heard before blackness consumed him "I order you to choose your own path Ryu," The man wheezed "Chose it using your instincts."

Five SAS soldiers busted into the room just as Ryu fell to the ground, turning the man faced the soldiers "Kill me," He commanded "If you try and capture me I will resist to the point of forcing you to kill me, but do me one thing, a last request if you will, take this boy, and teach him how to be a boy."

The soldier in the middle of the group stared at him for a minute before nodding and raised up his pistol and fired a single shot hitting the man between his eyes "Gather any research notes and destroy them," The man ordered "All we found here was a crazy old man who assaulted us and an unconscious young boy living with him."

The squad nodded and set about following his orders as the captain went over to the small boy and inspected him frowning as he saw the odd mismatched eyes and how tightly the boy gripped the knife, the man sighed and picked the boy up and carried him to the extraction point.

_London, Britain_

Ryu sat in a military straight position and stared directly ahead as the people in front of him talked amongst each other, he had woken up during the helicopter extraction from the old man's hidden away lab as it exploded, the man holding him looked down as he woke up and held his finger to his lips to hush him and whispered softly that he was to answer, if asked, that the old man was his grandfather who was slowly descending into madness and attacked the soldiers as they were investigating a possible cloning lab, the soldier had also told him that the story was that his golden eye was a birth defect.

He had just told the story that the soldiers came up with explaining that his 'Grandfather' had disciplined him whenever he showed emotion or did something wrong. One of the many things the man taught to him, how to lie convincingly, and it was a half truth as well, along with the man teaching him how to be a soldier due to his 'Grandfather's' previous military service. The captain that was protecting him had made the offer to take him into his home until his 'relatives' were found.

The captain was unmarried with no girlfriend or living relatives and currently lived in the base Barracks. Turning to him one of the governmental types looked him over as he approached, Ryu could tell that the man was not only unnerved by his blank stare, but by his golden eye as well "Tell me Ryu," The man said with false assuredness "We have a family with a couple boy near your age that is willing to take you in as well as Captain Hisanaga, now the family will be more available to help you with your, problems, unlike the good captain and-"

"I would like to live with Captain Hisanaga sir," Ryu stated his voice flat and unyielding "I feel that a _normal_ family would be continually unnerved by my personality and especially with my abnormality, the captain however would be used to my personality from his line of work and would be able to aid me more, as well as not being affected by my said abnormalities." The governmental type frowned as the psychologist behind him scribbled furiously on his notepad "And on the fact of me being alone for periods of time I have been fully independent for two years now due to my grandfather's insanity."

The governmental man nodded slowly as he narrowed his eyes at the young boy before relenting "Very well then," he sighed knowing forcing the issue would only cause a violent reaction "I will inform the good captain of your decision."

"Hello Ryu," The psychologist greeted smiling as he approached "My name is Doctor Daniels, I will be working with you about your experiences in the world and to help smooth your translation to life as a boy rather then that of living with your grandfather, now before you leave I will have to ask you a couple of questions, first did your grandfather touch you in any ways that made you feel uncomfortable."

Internally Ryu sighed as he prepared himself for an extensive question and answer period.

_Privet Drive, one week later_

A young girl with hazel colored eyes and dark red shoulder length hair with her bangs covering a lightning bolt shape scar, her name was Jade Potter and she was now six years old. She was currently sitting on a swing in the playground staring listlessly at the other children playing together. She lived with her auntie Petunia and Uncle Vernon because her parents had died when she was a toddler, she was never abused or anything like that at home, but she was avoided, well, as well as you can avoid in a house, and neglected in the favor of her cousin Dudley. She was also teased due to the strange things that happened around her, she was often called a witch and other things while people continued to ignore her.

Blinking she spotted a small moving truck pull in the house next to hers that was recently sold and ran over to her yard to watch them unload, aside form the movers two people left the pickup following them, a young boy with the oddest eyes she had ever seen and the person she assumed to be the boy's dad, a tall stern looking man with short buzzed brown hair and dark brown eyes that seemed hard.

Ryu looked up at the house that his recently adopted father had bought for them, a simple two story house, looking around he watched Sean help his friends that ran a moving business on the side of their military career, he sharp eyes spotted a young girl peeking around the bushes watching them unload their simple possessions, in short order he saw a large man with a thick mustache come out of the house with a boy that was obviously his son and a woman that seem way to thin to be his wife, although their combined 'snootiness' made him feel a bit queasy, he noticed that even though the girl obviously lived their she didn't join the others in walking up the driveway "Hello there, you must be our new neighbors!" The father said "Allow us to greet you to our neighborhood, my name is Vernon Dursley, this is my lovely wife Petunia and our son Dudley, we also have our niece living with us, Jade Potter, her parents died in a terrible car accident."

Sean could immediately smell a lie from the death of the parents but let it slide "Nice to meet you," He replied politely "I'm Sean Hisanaga and this is my adopted son Ryu."

Ryu nodded his head politely as they turned to him and froze at the sight of his eye "What a… handsome boy you are…" Petunia said nervously, polite enough not to say something out loud.

Unfortunately as they allowed Dudley free reign of the house he had no such manners "What a freak!" He shouted teasingly hoping to get a rise as he laughed.

Sean narrowed his eyes as he watched Ryu for any possible violent reaction, he had a spar with the boy back at base and quick grew to respect the boy's ability and didn't need a murder charge on him after just receiving a clean bill of mental and physical health. "And I care for your opinion why fatass?" Ryu replied making Sean cough as he hid a chuckle and the two Dursley's gasp in response.

"Are you just going to stand their as he insults our son?" Vernon demanded of Sean who began to snigger.

Sean only smirked "Well your son could stand to loose a few pounds," He commented "And he did call Ryu a freak."

"His mother better be stricter with him." Petunia huffed staring down her nose at them.

Sean continued to smirk "Whoever said I was married," He replied "Besides he'd learn them anyways due to the fact as a soldier I swear like sailor."

The two elder Dursley's huffed and dragged the still stunned Dudley away and slammed the house door shut as Sean laughed waving cheerily as he saw Petunia peek through the blinds "I'm going into the backyard." Ryu stated as he began walking around the house.

"I'm sorry about Dudley." A soft voice whispered shyly, turning Ryu saw the girl that was hiding behind the bushes standing on the other side of the fence "M-my name's Jade."

Ryu blinked as he recalled what the Dursley's said about a niece living with them "Don't be," Ryu said "I get it a lot, my name is Ryu."

Jade blushed a bit "U-umm, would it be okay if I came over?" She asked hopefully "I-I would invite you over, but…"

Ryu thought for a minute, the psychologist had suggested he make an attempt at making friends with the kids in the neighborhood "We better ask Sean first," He said gesturing for her to follow, but he'll probably be fine with it."

Jade blushed again as she nodded and ran around to the other side of the fence joining him as he went looking for his father.

_Five Years later Ryu and Jade's age: 11_

Ryu sighed as his eyes snapped open with the dawn, even after being out of that man's training routine he still got up with the dawn, not that he minded much as he used the time to train alongside his father. He had changed dramatically in the last five years; physically he was more muscular have his body perfectly balances for speedy hard hitting punches and perfect agility. He had also been keeping up with his knife skill having kept the knife from the man and training in its use. Personality wise he had changed dramatically, while he was quiet and smiled rarely in public, he had become more normal for a boy his age liking to play with Jade when ever he could.

While he retain all of his skill in martial arts and learned how to restrain himself from the serious 'kill' blows, he also learned how to make sarcastic and biting remarks defend Jade whenever someone tried to pick on her or cut into a person with his tongue when they tried to tease him.

Yawning slightly he descended down the stairs "Morning Dad, Jade." He greeted tiredly. Jade had moved in with Ryu and Sean about two years after they moved in when Dr. Daniels had come in for an at home visit to see how he was adjusting when Jade burst into the house in tears with her aunt Marge's dog at her heels, Ryu had quickly killed the dog when it leapt at Jade. Sean had stormed over to the house with the good doctor right on his heels the murderous glint in his eye scaring even Ryu as he _roared_ at the Dursley's, unfortunately for them Marge had made some choice remarks about Jade and Ryu's oddness sending both of the adults over the edge as Dr. Daniels surprised everyone by laying the old bitch out in a single blow, the wiry black haired blue eyed doctor it turned out was a black belt in Karate.

The Dursley's quickly agreed to allow Jade to move in with Sean and Ryu and wouldn't press charges as Sean was a well respected captain in the British SAS and Daniels was a well known Psychologist.

"Good Morning!" Jade chirped happily smiling at Ryu, Jade had changed dramatically as well, being a bit more outgoing and loosing her shyness, as well as being more happy now that she lived with people that actually cared about her. Physically she had filled out a bit larger than those her age creating many who once teased her now tried to woo her only for her to completely ignore them, she had also put on a bit more muscle having doing training with Ryu and Sean, although she was more compact and much more flexible then them along with growing her hair out to her mid back and placing it into a single braid.

Sean personally hadn't changed much since taking the two kids in and certainly enjoyed being a father to them, and even with the odd occurrences surrounding the pair, Jade's was able to talk to snakes, sometimes things moved completely on their own when Ryu was in an emotional turmoil. He looked over the pair as Ryu joined Jade at the breakfast table and started loading his plate up. A tap on the window caught all three of the house resident's attention as they all turned to the window and blinked in surprise at a pair of barn owls sitting there staring at them.

"Owls?" Ryu asked in confusion as he peered at them "They're carrying something."

Sean blinked in confusion and moved over to the window and opened it allowing the owls to swoop in, each landing in front of on of the children and held out their legs for them to take the letters attached to them "That's odd," Sean muttered as he sat down while th kids took off the letters "Owls are nocturnal, what are they doing out during the day, acting as carriers no less."

Jade gulped and looked down at her letter

_Jade Potter_

_#2 Privet Drive_

_Second Room on the Left_

Ryu's was very similar

_Ryu Hisanaga_

_#2 Privet Drive_

_First Room on the Left_

"The fuck?" Was his intelligent response as he looked out the window "Who in the hell do they know what room we sleep in."

Sean looked at the letter Ryu handed him and noticed the emblem in the right hand corner "That is odd," He agreed "Never seen a coat of arms like _that_ before."

Jade shrugged and popped the seal opening the letter

_To Whom It May Concern:_

_I am Professor McGonagall the current Deputy Headmistress of Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry and you have been accepted to our school for the coming term, enclosed is a list of required items and books, if you have any questions please respond using the owl that delivered the letter._

_Regards;_

_Minerva McGonagall_

The three blinked owlishly at the letter as Ryu's was the exact same before turning to the owls sitting there blinking at them "Should we respond?" Asked Jade looking back at the letter and looked at the list of items to get "Seems to elaborate to be a prank."

"Agreed," Ryu stated "Should we ask to meet with the McGonagall? Because if this is true about witches and wizards it could explain mine and Jade's abilities."

"True," Sean agreed before grabbing a notepad and a pen and jotted down a quick reply "To Whom It May Concern," He muttered as he wrote "We have received your letter from the owls and wish to meet with you, please reply within the period of a week or we shall continue searching for a school elsewhere."

Ryu and Jade both signed it for authenticity and rolled it up and tied it to one of the owls legs and the pair left "Well we have a week to see if this is a prank or not," Sean said scratching his scalp "So, what should we do for the rest of the day?"

_Hour Later_

The family panted as they entered the house from their morning jog, Ryu and Sean were wearing weights and Jade simply didn't have their endurance, and the moved to the den to sit down when a sharp knock on the door caught their attention. Shrugging Sean went to the door as the children continued to the den, they could here Sean open the door and some voices, the door closed again as more footsteps than just Sean's and Sean entered with a slightly surprised look on his face as a stern looking women wearing robes and a pointed hat on her head followed him in followed by a giant of a man wearing some kind of skin coat and had a shaggy beard covering his face.

"Hello, I am Minerva McGonagall of Hogwarts," The lady said "And with me is Rubius Hagrid, our groundskeeper and key holder of Hogwarts, Your note said you have questions for us Miss. Potter, Mr. Hisanaga, I am here to answer them."

END CHAPTER

Character Profiles

Sean Hisanaga

**Age:** 32

**Height: **6'4"

**Weight:** 225lbs

**Gender:** Male

**Build: **Muscular

**Hair Color/Style:** Dark Brown/Military Crew Cut

**Eye Color:** Brown

**Wizarding Status:** Muggle

**Bio/Personality: **Born Half British Half Japanese Sean had a case of 'where do I fit in' for the majority of his life, despite this he had proven to be an intelligent individual who had a promising career in almost any avenue he chose, and he chose to go into the British Army and easily excelled becoming accepted into the British SAS teams and quickly rose to the rank of captain. Calm and collected he was a Natural leader who wasn't afraid of getting his hands dirty when necessary and was willing to go through any lengths to protect his squad and anyone he saw to be innocent.

Ryu Hisanaga

**Age: **11

**Height:** 5'3"

**Weight:** 125lbs

**Gender:** Male

**Build:** Lean and slightly muscular

**Hair Color/Style:** Brown/short

**Eye Color: **Green (right) Golden with a slitted iris (Left)

**Wizarding Status: **Potential Wizard

**Governmental Status (What the Government knows about him): **Classified, eyes only.

**Ministry of Magic Status (What they know about him): **Absolutely Nothing

**Bio/Personality: **Often seen with a 'soldiery' demeanor while being quiet and reserved he is seen rarely smiling in public no matter the reason. The only time he smiles regularly is with his father San and around Jade. This is mostly due to his early childhood training under the person only known as The Man who created Ryu using various DNA samples of known powerful warriors and a sample of what one of his suppliers claimed to be of a Dragon, this had resulted in Ryu being naturally faster, stronger and more agile than that of a train soldier, proven when he had spared with his adoptive father and quickly had him on the ground managing to stop himself from delivering a 'lethal' blow. While he is quick to anger Ryu rarely resorts to physical violence rather relying on his sharp tongue and cutting remarks to cut his opponents down to size, he is, however, not afraid to fight when Jade has been threatened.

Jade Potter

**Age: **11

**Height:** 4'8"

**Weight:** 110lbs

**Gender:** Female

**Build:** Light Dancers build

**Hair Color/Style:** Dark Red/ Mid Back in a braid

**Eye Color: **Jade Green

**Wizarding Status: **Potential Witch

**Ministry of Magic Status (What they know about her): **The Girl Who Lived

**Bio/Personality: **Often Considered Ryu's opposite in terms of personality with her being more outgoing and much more publicly emotional unafraid to smile and laugh. The only known person to have survived a killing curse, and from Voldemort at that too, although she herself is unaware of how celebrated she is in the Wizarding world, the only thing she knows about her parents was that they died in a car crash that had also resulted in her scarring.


	2. Chapter 2: Diagon Alley

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter in any way shape or form

**AN: Now some people have written in reviews that Ryu will be overpowered with the way I made him, and I can understand you concern with it so I'll allay your fears, physically Ryu will be the stronger between him and Jade**** and many other wizards being able to run faster and for longer periods as well as having more strength and skill with firearms, in terms of magic however Jade far outclasses him, while he can do magic decently Jade is better at it than him, they are kinda opposites in that fashion, Ryu is the physical to Jade's magical, I hope that does allay your concerns.**

Chapter Two: Diagon Alley

Last Time

_"Hello, I am Minerva McGonagall of Hogwarts," The lady said "And with me is Rubius Hagrid, our groundskeeper and key holder of Hogwarts, Your note said you have questions for us Miss. Potter, Mr. Hisanaga, I am here to answer them."_

Now

The two pre-teens blinked in surprise as they looked at the odd pair "Either you really like to take pranks to a new level or this is dead serious." Jade commented surprised that someone actually showed up.

"I assure you Miss Potter this is _very_ serious." McGonagall replied "Although I find myself to be surprised that you are not living with your relatives next door."

Jade scowled suddenly her green eyes flashing dangerously "They have no _right_ to say they are related to me," Jade spat, while normally a kind and cheerful girl, when her aunt and uncle are mentioned Jade's demeanor changes to a reverse one eighty with Jade being snappish and spiteful "Locking me in a fucking cupboard under the stairs, I still say we should've sued them."

Sean and Ryu chuckled weakly as Sean gestured the two visitors to some open chairs while Ryu placed his hand over Jade's and squeezed comfortingly both of them blushing at the contact "Jade no longer lives with them because they were less than ideal caretakers," Sean explained chuckling mentally at the two children's blushing "And I have the full support of the British Government on this matter."

McGonagall nodded "I have to say I'm glad you are out of their reach though," She said "When the Headmaster and I dropped you off there I had my misgivings about it."

Suddenly three pairs of eyes bored into the woman who blinked in surprise at the chill that ran down her back while Hagrid shuffled nervously having chosen to stand rather than risk damaging the chairs "You knew?" Ryu asked coldly his hand twitched slightly "You knew yet you did _nothing?_"

McGonagall heaved a sigh as she seemed to slump in her chair "We _had_ to." She announced "Because of the person that murdered Jade's parents."

"Murdered?" Jade asked in surprise "My parents were never murdered; they died in a car accident."

McGonagall blinked "Car accident? You mean you were never told?" Hagrid asked before realization dawned on him "Of course you don't know, Jade, your parents did not die in a car accident; they were murdered by a Dark Wizard named..." McGonagall looked about nervously "Named V-V-Voldemort."

Both she and Hagrid flinched at the sound of the name as the three looked at them confused "He did a lot of damage during the Wizarding War he lead," McGonagall explained "Many still fear him, anyways, Jade your parents were killed by this man in an attempt on your life."

"_My_ life?" Jade asked in confusion "Why my life, if what you are saying is true, I would only have been one year old at the time."

The teachers exchanged a glance "There was a prophecy about you and the Dark Lord, we do not know the specifics of it, but what we do know is that you are instrumental to his downfall."

"How is that?" Sean asked leaning forward in his chair "And if she really is instrumental than why hasn't this Voldemort attacked her again?"

McGonagall sighed "During the attack on Jade's parents He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named used the exact same killing curse on her as he did on her parents," She revealed "However before her mother was killed she used an extremely powerful charm to protect you sacrificing her own life for you, that charm reflected the curse the Dark Lord used back to him leaving only the scar you have on your forehead, the charm would continue to protect you until you where seventeen so long as you were living with your relatives, that is what Dumbledore said at any rate."

Jade snorted "I'd rather be in danger from this Voldemort than living with those sorry excuses for humans," She said bitterly "Besides with Sean as my guardian I at least have learned to defend myself and can fire most pistols with decent accuracy."

McGonagall and Hagrid blinked and looked to Sean who shrugged simply "I am a British SAS Captain," He stated "I make enemies who if they found out who I was they would target me, so I taught them how to fight, Ryu can use any small arms you put into his hands and is quite nasty with a knife too."

Ryu grinned innocently at the teachers "What can I say other than, I kick ass." He stated making Jade giggle as Sean smiled.

McGonagall sighed "I suppose that is for the best," She agreed "However if you come to Hogwarts you will learn many other ways of defending yourself from He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, that I can guarantee you."

Jade and Ryu shared a glance with Ryu shrugging "I think it's a good idea," Jade said "They don't seem to be lying about anything they have said so far, what do you think?"

Ryu breathed in and sighed "I agree," He said "If this Voldemort guy is really gunning for you than we better learn how to counter act his own abilities."

The two from Hogwarts seemed to sag in relief as Jade and Ryu came to this decision "Thank you," She sighed "Hagrid here will take you to Diagon Alley to pick up your school supplies, Jade here." McGonagall passed Jade a small silver key "That is the key to the trust vaults your parents set up for you before their death; you gain full access to your accounts when you are fifteen."

"Do you use the pound currency?" Sean asked trying to run figures in his head "Or is it some other type of currency."

"Gold," McGonagall stated "Well Bronze, Silver and Gold, or Knuts, Sickle, and Galleons respectively, there is a bank in Diagon Alley where you can exchange currency."

Sean nodded as he stood up "Right than, go get changed you two," He ordered as the two pre-teens dashed off upstairs "Hagrid right?" He asked looking up to the massive man who nodded "I am entrusting you with _my_ children, neither are related to me by blood but they are my children none the less, if _any_ harm comes to them, I am holding _you_ responsible." Hagrid gulped and nodded quickly as the SAS Captain stared the Half-Giant down "Good, because as it is I am late for work, thankfully we don't have any missions until the school year begins."

"You go off on mission while the children are at home?" McGonagall asked in shock.

Sean nodded "They can take care of themselves quite well, Jade for obvious reasons, Ryu because he was originally cared for by a neglectful grandfather whom attacked my squad while on a mission. I took him in afterwards as he was a lot more militant before"

"Militant?" Hagrid asked confusion showing on his face "Wha' do ye' mean?"

Sean sighed sadly as he seemed to slump a bit "Long story short his grandfather who was raising him treated him as he would an army recruit," He said falling back onto the lie easily "As a result when we found him he was like a perfect soldier, it took a couple of years, Jade has really helped bring him out of his shell."

"The two of them seem very close." McGonagall observed with a contemplative look.

Sean chuckled lightly "They are," He confirmed "They both have a crush on each other, but they don't notice that the other has one on them."

McGonagall did something that would have had hundred of her students fleeing in terror if they ever witnessed it, she grinned, not the grin you would see when someone is slightly amused, it's the kind of grin you would see when the predator sees unsuspecting prey, or when Fred and George have a new prank planned, all in all, a fearsome grin indeed, so fearsome that Sean almost felt sorry for his wards... _almost_. "I see." She mused "Should be an interesting year than."

"What about his eye?" Hagrid asked curiosity getting the better of him "The only eyes I have seen like his were from the Lizard family of creatures."

Sean shrugged "We don't know," He replied honestly "We assume it's some sort of birth defect, although Ryu does have a higher than normal eyes sight and can see quite well in the dark."

The conversation was cut short as they saw the two descending down the stairs, Jade was wearing a brown sleeveless t-shirt along with a black skirt below the knees, over olive green stockings, brown moccasin boots, and a un-zipped aviator's jacket. Ryu was wearing a simple denim jacket with a pair of blue jeans and a white t-shirt, he wore a pair of sneakers and had a pair of reflective sunglasses currently resting in his breast pocket "Are you heading off to work dad?" Ryu asked curiously as they watched him pack up his work stuff.

"Yeah I am," Sean confirmed tossing Ryu his debit card "Get out about £500," He said "That should cover most of the costs, Jade would you mind covering any differences?"

Jade smiled "Not at all dad," She confirmed "Have a good day at work!"

Sean chuckled as he headed upstairs to change himself as the two from Hogwarts turned to them "I'll be Apparating the two of you to Diagon Alley," She informed "From there Hagrid will be your guide, if you have any questions ask him."

The pair nodded as they made sure they had everything they needed before McGonagall held out an arm for them to hold as she gripped Hagrid "Be sure to hold on tight," She cautioned before they disappeared with a loud crack.

_London, The Leaky Cauldron_

The two teens staggered as the group reappeared in a quiet area of a bar, people only gave them a quick glance due to the arrival but soon turned back to their other matters.

Ryu groaned holding his face in his hands "God I feel ill." He groaned righting himself with Jade doing the same looking equally green. Seeing the people around Ryu stiffened and quickly pulled his shades out and put them on hiding his eyes from the crowd.

"I shall take my leave from you, I will see you at the start of the term." She stated before disappearing with a sharp crack.

"Hello Hagrid," The barkeeper greeted "Want your usual?"

"Sorry Tom, 'Ogwarts business." Hagrid informed waving the Barkeeper off apologetically "Need to help these kids get their Firs' Year stuff."

The pair nodded politely to the bartender who looked them over before settling on Jade's barely visible scar. "I see, well then good luck." Tom replied evenly staring at the barely visible scar for a second before his eyes widened "Good lord..." He murmured in shock "Could this be... Jade Potter?"

All movement and sound in the room froze as everyone turned to face Jade shock evident on their faces as Jade seemed wilt under their collective gazes before a flurry of movement began around the entire pub as the Wizards and Witches in the pub began to surround Jade shaking her hand offering their welcome and various other things. The only thing preventing her from beginning to freak out slightly was the fact that Ryu was right behind her offering his support to her as they slowly made their way through the throng of people.

"I hate crowds." Jade declared as soon as they were free from the crowd and in the back alley "Why did that one woman shake my hand _three_ times, I mean really."

"Wha' ya did was a big thing Jade," Hagrid explained "Ya killed the Dark Lord, many people were afraid of him knockin' down their doors."

Jade sighed and shook her head "_I_ don't even know what happened though," She groused "But I guess that does explain the dreams I had of the green light if what you said about the Killing Curse was true."

Ryu placed a hand on her shoulder and squeezed it gently offering his assurance silently as he did whenever they were out of the house or one of their 'safe' areas. Jade looked over her shoulder and smiled softly at him in a silent thanks as she squeezed his hand in return.

"Now which one was it again?" Hagrid mumbled as he searched through his coat for a second before pulling out a frilly pink umbrella to the disbelief of the two pre-teens "Ah right, three up... two across..." Tapping the a brick with his umbrella.

The pair watched in fascination as the brick he tapped began to wiggle a bit before expanding into an archway leading to a cobbled street that held a mass of people each wearing robes and a few people were wearing pointy hats as well fitting in perfectly with the stereotype for witches and wizards.

"Wow." Jade said in surprise "Now that is surprising, who would've thought that such a place was in existence?"

"How has it not been seen by Satellite yet?" Ryu wondered looking around "Just from one look I can tell this is a rather large area and it would be rather prominent on Satellite observations."

"Powerful and Ancient magic protects this place and other major magical communities," Hagrid explained as he lead the way through the crowd his bulk opening an easy path for the pre-teens to follow "It fools the wha'di'ya call them, ah right Satellites into believin' that this place ain't here."

Ryu was stunned by that, but he did'nt show it as they continued to walk through the street seeing shops for anything a wizard or witch could want. To say Jade was awed at every store she passed, well that would have been the understatement of the year. There was a store that had a shit ton of animals stored inside, another one that had caused Ryu to nearly choke from the overpowering scent wafting from it, and oddly enough there was a store that had _brooms_ of all things on display as kids and teens of all ages crowded around the window.

The trio approached a massive building that seemed to be the center of Diagon Alley "Gringotts," Hagrid said as they walked up the steps "It's run by Goblins, right interesting bunch they are, great at handling money, but don cross them if ya wan' to live."

Looking up at the archway of the entrance the pair saw writing at the top of it

_Enter, stranger, but take heed_

_Of what awaits the sin of greed,_

_For those who take, but do not earn,_

_Must pay most dearly in their turn._

_So if you seek beneath our floors_

_A treasure that was never yours,_

"Damn." Was Ryu's impression as they entered into the main lobby only to be stopped by a Goblin wearing armor "I'm sorry but you're going to have to hand over the non-magical weapon on your person sir." The Goblin ordered seriously staring straight at Ryu as Ryu stared right back.

Ryu shifted slightly reluctantly before reaching into his coat and pulled out his trench knife surprising Hagrid that he managed to hide it under his coat, offering the knife hilt fist he stared at the Goblin with a hard gaze further amplified by his sunglasses "I expect it back when I leave." He stated in what could be described as a frigid tone.

"It will be," The Goblin assured "Any weapons confiscated at the entrance are treated with the upmost respect sir, we Goblins treat them as our very own."

Ryu decided to take the Goblin's word but gave him a look of warning just in case. With that done, the trio went into the bank to get Jade's inheritance from her parent's trust vault to her. As they are walking Hagrid to speak his thoughts about Ryu's little possession.

"Good 'hing tha' Goblin saw ur 'nife, or we 'ould've been kicked out," He commented "The Goblins don' like it when we bring any weapons into the bank unless we are depositing them."

Ryu nodded slightly feeling uncomfortably on edge without his weapon "I just don't like being parted from my weapons," Ryu replied eyeing the area "It makes me feel rather naked."

"Relax Ryu," Jade soothed "From the looks of it the Goblins are pretty strict on no one starting anything."

"'hey are," Hagrid confirmed nodding his head "Anyone who is caugh' fightin' is subjehted to Goblin Law, this is their territory."

The two pre-teen, well maybe except Ryu, shivered at that thought, and made a note not to tick off any Goblins.

"We'll keep that in mind Hagrid," said Jade as they approached the Bank Manager's desk.

"Morning," Hagrid greeted the goblin politely with a bow of his head "We've come ter take money outta Miss. Potter's safe and set one up for Mr. Hisanaga here."

The Goblin nodded "DO you have the key to Mrs. Potter's account?" The goblin asked as he motioned for another goblin and whispered into his ear.

"Greeting Mr. Hisanaga, my name is Hooksnarl I understand you wish to open an account with us?" The Goblin greeted politely.

"Uh, yes sir," Ryu replied uncomfortably "I however only have my dad's debit card with me and no solid money..."

Hooksnarl nodded in understanding "Quite alright," He assured as he pulled out an interact machine "We have had quite a few muggleborns before and have prepared appropriately, how much do you wish to make for your first deposit."

"£500 sir." Ryu replied pulling out Sean's debit card.

"Alright, just slide the card and we'll get you set up," Hooksnarl instructed and Ryu nodded as he slid the card and the machine beeped. "Transfer is complete you have 100 Galleons added to your account, would you like some of that converted into Sickles and Knuts?"

"Ah yes please." Ryu confirmed nodded, after a second the Goblin nodded and passed Ryu a small silver key.

"This is the key to your accounts," Hooksnarl explained "Do not lose it as we do not replace them and we look forward to your continued patronage."

Ryu nodded and pocketed his key before turning to the waiting Jade and Hagrid "We'll be making an extra stop," Hagrid announced "Need ter pickup something for ter Headmaster."

Ryu nodded, and he and the others followed a Goblin to the tram that'll take them to the vaults.

'_I wonder what it is that we're getting for the Headmaster,' _was the single thought on Ryu's mind.

They climbed into the cart and once they were settled in they shot off like a rocket pressing them to the back of their seats "WHOOHOHOOO!" Jade screamed in excitement "This is awesome!"

"You're crazy!" Ryu shouted looking progressively more green with each turn they took.

They finally came to stop causing all the occupants to suffer from a minor whiplash effect "Potter Vault." The goblin announced as he climb out "Key please."

Jade handed the goblin that she received from Hagrid and the goblin inserted it into a door and opened it causing some green smoke to billow out. Once the smoke cleared away they entered the room causing the two pre-teens' jaws to drop.

_'THERE'S GOLD IN HERE TO BUY A WHOLE NEIGHBORHOOD/YEAR SUPPLY OF BLADES!,' _were the thoughts on Ryu and Jade's minds.

Hagrid looked at the two pre-teens and chuckled at the expression they had.

"Did'n think ya parents lef' ya anythin'?" Hagrid said good naturedly, and Jade could shake her head dumbly no at that.

"I knew they left me _something_, but did they rob banks for living or something?" Jade asked incredulously "I mean really this is a lot of cash!"

"And this is only the trust fund your parents set up for you," The Goblin announced to Jade's amazement "You parents are very rich, the Potters hold a lot of land and have quite a few shares in both the wizarding and muggle world."

"Holy crap I think I might faint." Jade muttered as she blinked rapidly. While Sean was by no means poor, they never really had the chance to 'splurge' on anything more than something like a T.V or something similar, a wanted necessity if you will.

Ryu was behind her in case she did faint.

"Easy there Jade. Don't want you to hit your head now," Ryu said as Jade was swaying back and forth.

"This is just...too much to take in," she said in a dizzying voice "Crap..."

Jade's eyes rolled into the back of her head and she toppled backwards into Ryu's arms unconscious. "Umm, either of you wouldn't happen to have smelling salts, would you?" Ryu asked plaintively as he lowered Jade to the ground resting her head on his legs.

The goblin nodded in amusement as he reached into his coat and passed the vial of salts to the teen "Not the first time this has happened," The goblin announced in a mirthful voice "Who knew that the Girl-Who-Lived would faint at being rich?"

Ryu narrowed his eyes at that as he remembered Jades stuck-up Aunt & Uncle, and their spoiled pig of a son.

"Let's just say a few of her _relatives _are lower than trash and are only there to make her life miserable," Ryu growled out as he spat the word 'relatives' as if it was venom.

Hagrid and the goblin blinked in surprise at that bit of news as Ryu waved the smelling salts under Jade's nose "Urgh, Ryu?" Jade asked as she slowly woke up "Dammit why did you wake me I was having a good dream too, I was dreaming that my parents were rich..."

"Uhh, Jade," Ryu intersected hesitantly "They were rich, look..."

Following where Ryu's finger was pointing, Jade's eyes widened to the size of saucers as she looked at the small mountain of Gold coins, and she fainted...again.

"Sigh, man, I hope she doesn't keep fainting every time I wake her up," Ryu prayed as he waved the smelling salts under Jade's nose again, as Hagrid and the Goblin laughed.

"Ryu? Is this reality?" Jade asked as she woke up again.

"Yes Jade this is reality," Ryu assured "And if you faint again I'm just going to sling you over my should and carry you until you wake up again."

Jade blushed furiously at his threat and quickly stood up, taking a deep breath she looked again at the money in _her_ vault and instead of getting dizzy she had a few tears in her eyes "I can't believe that this is happening..." She whispered "All my life I wondered who parents were, and now I find out they were rich, which I am still considering the fact they robbed someone for the money!"

Ryu placed a hand on her shoulder as he stood next to her.

"I honestly doubt they robbed anyone," Ryu said, "But what matters if they left you this much loot, they loved you very much,"

Jade smiled at her friend/housemate/brotherish figure "Thanks Ryu," She whispered softly smiling at him before going up to the mountainous piles and began filling up a small pouch the goblin gave her with even amounts of Galleons, Sickles and Knuts(Is it just me or is there an innuendo hidden there?).

With one last look behind her shoulder Jade left the vault as it closed behind her and climbed back into the cart with the other two and shot off once more making a quick stop at Ryu's new vault where he took about a quarter of what was in there for his own school supplies. Their last stop, vault one seventeen was Hagrid's 'School Business' stop where the goblin, whose name they learned was Griphook, stroked the door with his finger causing the door to melt away "Anyone who isn't a goblin gets trapped _in_ the door," Griphook explained with a nasty grin "We check it once every ten years or so."

The two pre-teens blinked "Put's Fort Knox to shame." Ryu muttered to himself sweatdropping.

"Fort Knox? HA! That Yank Pillbox is just for tourists. The Yanks moved the REAL gold they stashed there to multiple areas around the whole country!," Griphook exclaimed, causing the pre-teens eyes to widen at that.

"But isn't that, oh I don't know, CLASSIFIED by their military!" Jade asked incuriously.

Griphook grinned even wider as Hagrid collected the Vault's only item, a small package "Never underestimate the Goblin Intelligence Service," He said proudly "Did you know that the Queen has a furry fetish."

Ryu and Jade both paled slightly "Too much info Griphook, too much info." Ryu groaned miserably(No offence to the British with that, humor purposes only!).

The Goblin laughed at their pale looks, "Sorry, did'nt mean to gross you out there, hehehehehehe,"

The two glared at the Goblin as Hagrid came out from the vault.

"Alright you two! We go' what we cam' her' for!" He told the two who kept giving the little Goblin the Dagger eyed glare.

"What's in the package?" Jade asked curiously tearing away from glaring at the goblin to inspect the nondescript brown package.

"Ah sorry, can' tell yer," Hagrid replied evenly "Please don' tell anyone you saw it."

Jade was curious about that, but just shrugged it off accepting the answer.

"Fair enough. Besides, things don't stay secret for long though," Jade said, which made Hagrid a little nervous.

"Right. Now, let' go get yer school supplies!," he said and the four went back on the cart and it took them back to the main hall.

After making a quick stop for Ryu to retrieve his knife the trio stepped out into the busy streets "So... where to first?" Asked Ryu curiously.

"Might as well get yer uniform," said Hagrid, nodding toward Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions. "Listen you two, would yeh mind if I slipped off fer a pick-me-up in the Leaky Cauldron? I hate them Gringotts carts."

"Sure go ahead," Jade answered confidently "We'll wait for you there alright?"

Hagrid nodded and made his way back to to the pub as the pair entered the store, entering the store they were greeted by Madam Makin, a squat, smiling witch who greeted them happily "First Year Hogwarts?" She asked and gestured for them to head to the back "There is another first year back there too, hold on while I get you some robes"

Jade and Ryu said their thanks and headed to the back and there they found another person their age. He was wearing robes with the same coat of arms crest of Hogwarts, and had slicked back white hair (BLEH!).

Ryu looked at the boy and could just by his smell and how he carried himself that this person screamed arrogance. He kept his guard as the pre-teen approached them.

"Hello, you Hogwarts too?" The boy asked with an analyzing look as the pair stood on some stools so that Makin could get their measurements.

"Yeah," Jade confirmed cautiously looking at the boy and sharing a look of hidden disgust with him.

"My father is next door buying my books while my mother up the street looking at wands," the boy drawled in a bored voice "Then I think I'll drag them too look at racing brooms. I think I'll bully father into buying one for me and smuggle it in somehow."

Jade rolled her eyes at the boys arrogance being strongly reminded of her cousin Dudley "Do you have your own own brooms?" The boy asked curiously.

Jade could only sigh sadly at that as she answered his question, "No, I'm afraid not. I've never even heard of another world of Witches & Wizards till three days ago," She answered with a slight yawn as the boys eyes narrowed "Apparently my parents were involved though."

The boys eyebrow raised at her statement "Really?" He drawled with a slight smirk as he eyed her again in a way that made Ryu's lip curl in disgust while Jade's hackles rose "My name is Draco Malfoy, what's yours?"

"I don't give a shit." Jade replied with a disinterested tone that she gave to everyone like Malfoy, and she had met _a lot_ of people like him.

Malfoy gritted his teeth at the girl's use of foul language, but he wasn't gonna give up till at least he had her name.

"Oh come now. It's customary for one, such as me, to know the name of the beautiful fairy I see before me," he said and the two housemates gotta admit one thing, he was a stubborn ass.

It was at that moment that Madam Malkin who was taking Ryu's measurements asked Ryu to take off his coat. Complying Ryu smirked as he saw Draco pale slightly at the knife that was strapped to Ryu under his armpit "What, it's only combat trench knife." He stated off handedly as if it was the most common thing in the world.

"Oh I haven't introduced my friend Ryu," Jade said grinned at the scared look on Draco's face "His dad took me in, he's also a military officer so..."

Malfoy looked like he was about to piss his pants. Sure he hated Muggles, but not stupid enough to mess with those in the military, it's suicidal. He also knew, from his father Lucius, that that muggleborns who were military children were most likely trained by their parents, and they tend to beat you down if you call them a mud blood.

"Ever see what a .50 caliber Sniper Rifle can do to a watermelon?" Ryu asked as if he was discussing the weather "Hey Jade remember the time Gaz took us to the firing range and took his Browning along?"

Jade smiled wickedly at that which made the young Malfoy nervous.

"Oh yes! It rather fun if I do say so myself, Gaz letting me let one loose, and watching the watermelon explode in a glorious fashion," Malfoy was now as white as a bed sheet at Jade's sickly sweet words "Come to think of it a watermelon is supposed to be the equivalent of a human head,"

"It is, they use it to test any new calibers," Ryu confirmed his grin widening "My favorite part of that day though was the HE(High Explosive) Rounds though, now _that_ is how you blow a tank up! Can you imagine how much blood would fly if that was used on a person?"

The pair roared in laughter as Draco suddenly took off running as fast as he could to the bathroom nearly tripping a few times "Ahahaha," Jade laughed wiping a tear from her eye "Now _that's_ how you deal with those kinds of people!".

"I'll say!" laughed Ryu as he held his ribs from the laughter. Madame Malkin looked at the two children with an incredulous look.

"You two should be more careful around him. He's from the Malfoy family, they are VERY influential in the the Wizarding World," she said and the pair looked at her.

Ryu shrugged dismissively and patted his knife "I carry this for a reason," He said confidently "My dad is an SAS captain and has a _shit ton _of enemies who hold no reservations on targeting family members if they found out who he was."

"Besides," Jade sighed "Our 'uncles' would go on a warpath if anything happened to us... Wonder how they'll react to magic?"

_***Meanwhile***_

At a SAS Base in the Scottish Highlands, a certain number of people sneezed at the same time.

"Dammit!" Gaz shouted as his shot went wide making him lose the shooting competition he was having with Soap "How the fuck is talking about us? Better not be those McManus brats!"

"Nah probably Jade or Ryu." Soap said wiping his nose.

"Or probably both," said Price wiping his nose as he looked at the targets through his spotter scope.

_***Back in Diagon Alley***_

"Hmm, don't know. Best case scenario: yelling at the top of their lungs and then fainting from lack of air." Ryu said imagining the shock looks of their surrogate uncles finding out about the School of Magic.

Jade giggled as the mental image popped into her head "Yeah that definitely sounds like fun." She agreed as Ryu grinned "Wonder how Conner and Murphy will react though, after all they do work for the Catholic Church…"

_*** In Boston***_

"ACHOOO!" two young men wearing black peacoats, blue jeans and black work boots sneezed after they executed a member of the Italian Mafia.

"Are you guys coming down with a cold?" Asked a Hispanic man standing behind them "'Cause that's the second time you sneezed in under ten minutes…"

"No I don't think so…" One of the two brothers said with an Irish accent "Maybe someone's talking about us?"

"Come to think about it, we haven't talked to Jade and Ryu for a while haven't we?" The second added with the same accent.

The Hispanic squinted his eyes at that, "The mean the brats who replaced my bullets with paint rounds!" he asked his with a tinge of annoyance.

"Oh come on! So they played a joke on ya.." said the first brother as he searched a corpse for something useful.

"AND IT ALMOST GOT ME KILLED!" yelled the Hispanic.

"Ah it wasn't that bad," The second assured "Well, not as bad as what happened when we first met them..."

"A truly embarrassing day for us..." The first continued shaking his head sadly "Getting our asses handed to us by an eight year old half our size..."

Not to mention the little punk gave a good swift kick in the balls," groaned the Hispanic, as the two brothers chuckled in amusement at the mental image, "IT'S NOT FUNNY!"

_***Back in Diagon Alley, again***_

Ryu suddenly sneezed several times in rapid succession getting himself poked by the needles being used to fit his robes "Someone's talking about me." He grunted rubbing his nose before sighing "Do we _have_ to wear robes? I mean these things are so hard to move in! Can't I at least have it modified to personal preference?"

Madame Malkin gave a thoughtful expression at that, "Hmm, I don't see why not...Who knows? It might give me some points and more customers,"

Ryu grinned at that "THANK YOU!" He shouted excitedly "It's actually rather simple what I wanted just a hidden hole or something that I could use to draw our my knife and maybe have some of my robes without sleeves and a couple with slits on the sides for easier movements"

The shop owner paused a moment in thought before nodding "I may be able to come up with something, come see me the day before you go off to Hogwarts and I'll have something for you." Ryu graced Malkin with a large grin as Jade giggled slightly "Do you wish for any modifications dearie?"

Jade thought for moment and came with her decision, "Same as his, but a little more...form fitting," She requested with a small blush but immediately started giggling at Ryu.

For the blush on Ryu's face when he heard that would have lit up a major city if he was standing in the center of it as the thought of Jade in the form fitting robes. Turned his head to hide the blush he swallowed tightly trying to get himself under control "Sounds nice." He strained out getting another giggle from Jade and a smile from Malkin.

Once their robes were fitted and paid for they exited the shop and were greeted by a healthier looking Hagrid "Hope things went well in there." Hagrid said as he greeted them again.

The two pre-teens just grinned, as Jade pulled out the list, "Now, the only things left on the list are a cauldron, a few books, a wand, and our choice of getting a owl, rat, cat, or toad," she listed off "And with the bookstore nearby that sounds like the best bet."

"Owls I can understand seeing as they are you messengers, as odd as that is," Ryu said with a confused look "A cat is as well, they're good pets, but a _rat_? A _Toad?_"

Hagrid shrugged "No clue myself," He agreed "I always wanted a dragon."

Ryu smiled "Ah now _that_ would be an awesome pet!" He agreed enthusiastically.

Jade rolled her eyes "I swear, between your obsession with Dragons and you being named after them I have to wonder if you're _related_ to them!" She shouted exasperatedly.

And when she said that, all the dragons in the world sneezed fire at the same, incinerating an unlucky schmuck of a human or two.

Ryu sighed dramatically "If only it were so." He said as they entered the book store "Still, have to wonder the point about the Rats and Toads though," He added "Are they magical at _all_?"

Hagrid shrugged "Some are, some aren't." He said "There are various critters that are related to them."

Ryu raised an eyebrow at that, "Oh? What are they?" he asked and Hagrid grinned a little happy to give one of his creature speeches.

"The closest relatives are the magical variants," Hagrid said "Fer example the magical rat species is far more intelligent and has a far longer life span than a regular rat, although I don't quite understand the toads myself other than them being potions ingredients..."

"Huh, is that so?," Ryu said as he thought about that, "Mostly I take jungle poison arrow frogs and crush 'em up and store what's left of them in jars so I can use them to make special poisons."

Hagrid looked at the teen with a raised eyebrow as a nearby witch looked appalled and quickly left the vicinity of the group with a disgusted look "Poison Arrow Frogs?" Hagrid asked curiously "Never heard of those..."

Ryu shrugged "They're mostly from Africa if I remember correctly," He said "The poisons are quite... deadly."

Jade rolled her eyes "I swear Ryu, even if Sean _is_ an SAS captain you are seriously paranoid sometimes," She stated with a huff "I wouldn't be surprised to see you grow eyes on the back of your head from your paranoia."

Ryu chuckled at that, "No harm in being prepared, I always say!" he said with a gleam in his eye as nearby witches and wizards made a wide berth from them.

Jade saw the looks of the people around them and said in a heated whisper," HEY! Don't scare everyone around us!"

Ryu chuckled nervously at the edge in her eyes as she sent a warning glare at him "Sorry, sorry." He apologized with a chuckled nervously scratching the back of his head "Nothing to see here folks."

Everyone stared for another second before shaking their heads and going about their business. "Every damn time we get talking about you and your various ways about killing people Ryu." Jade muttered in irritation as her eyebrow twitched.

Ryu, again, chuckled nervously, "Hehehehehe, again, sorry, sorry,"

Jade sighed, she knew he was always like this, always trying to find a thousand, or is it a million, ways to kill people. And it starting to irritate, but hey, she cares about him.

Hagrid meanwhile looked torn between being worried and being amused by the banter between the two, shaking his head he spoke up "Are we jus' going to stand here or are we gettin' yer books?"

The pair nodded and joined the huge man walking through the stores picking up the books they needed for the school year and paying for them before continuing on through the magical shopping district stopping every now and then to pick up some supplies or when something caught their eye, finally they arrived at the last item on their list, their wands "Righ, ye two head on in," Hagrid said directing them towards the door "I jus' remembered an errand I have to run."

Jade just smiled at the gentle giant "Alright Hagrid, we'll see you after you do... whatever is your doing," Jade said with a curious gleam in her as she and Ryu went into the Wand store and Hagrid went down the street.

As they entered the shop they were amazed at the number of boxes that contained their future wands.

"Wow...that's a lot of wands," Ryu said as he looked at the large collection.

"And we're to find one that we can use?" Jade muttered skeptically "That'll take a while."

"Indeed it will Miss. Potter." A soft voice said startling the pair as they leapt in surprise with Ryu jerking his knife out holding it in a defensive stance "My apologies Mr. Hisanaga, I had not meant to startle you like that." An elderly man with wide pale eyes walked forward from the shadows of the small store "Welcome to my store."

Jade had her hand over her heart as she let out a breath she didn't know she had, "Mō, sono yō ni watashi-tachi o kowagara shinaide kudasai! (Translation: Geez, don't scare us like that!)" She let out in Japanese. Both of them had learned the language along with Spanish, German, French and Mandarin from Sean who was of the belief that one could never learn too many languages. Jade had the habit of slipping into Japanese when her emotions spiked.

"Again Miss Potter my apologies," The shop owner said with a slight bow of his head "And I must say your Japanese is quite flawless, I am impressed that one so young can speak it so well."

Jade smiled slightly as she blushed from the praise "My Guardian taught us," She explained with a fond smile of remembrance "Said it would help us in the long run."

The old man just nodded in understanding at that, one always had to be prepared for anything, "Indeed it will, Miss Potter, now, to find a suitable wand for you two," He said as he moved toward a shelf and scanned through the wands.

He had started with Ryu first holding out a thin wand "Holly with a Unicorn tail core," Ollivander announced and gestured for Ryu to give it a swish, once he did nothing happened. Taking the wand back Ollivander began to mutter under his breath "No nothing, maybe I should try..." He trailed off and handed Ryu more wands to try, some of them Ryu never even swished them, others had less then desirable results, finally on Ryu's 20th wand Ollivander handed him a Redwood with a Dragon Heartstring core, giving it a swish a small bolt of lightning flashed from the wand "Ah finally we have found it... a sturdy wand that is, good for enchantment work."

Ryu only smirked in satisfaction, it appears anything that relates to dragons works for him, "Swwweeeeet," Jade could only sigh, but she had a knowing smile on her face.

"Now Miss Potter," Jade turned to Ollivander, who gave her a wand, "Try this," And so began the hunt for Jade's wand, and unlike Ryu who only went through 20, Jade nearly went through the entire shop as she constantly swished, flicked and stabbed with various wands with various results including changing Ryu's skin color to green with white polka dots much to Jade's amusement and Ryu irritation. "Hmm, interesting, maybe..." Ollivander mutter continuously "Not to worry we'll find you a wand soon! Here try this." He said holding out a particularly dusty wand box "Holly with a Phoenix feather, a rather unusual combination."

Taking a breath Jade picked the wand up and could immediately feel a connection with the wand as she swished it resulting in red sparks shooting out the end "Wow." She muttered.

"How peculiar and perhaps fated," Ollivander murmured with a slight frown "That wand has a brother that I had sold years ago, that is the same kind of wand that Lord Voldemort uses..."

Jade piqued at that and turned toward the shop keeper who in turn smacked himself for his big mouth.

"The person who killed my parents?" she asked with an edge to her voice and Ollivander nodded sadly.

"Sadly yes...he did great things he did. TERRIBLE, but great. Sigh, such a shame to see a wizard as gifted as him fall into darkness," The wandmaker sighed heavily "To my knowledge he was much like you were, an orphan and abused by the other children in his orphanage," He looked between the pair his silvery eyes piercing straight through them before giving a small smile "I am glad to see though, that you have someone you can count on."

The pair blushed brightly as they avoided looking at each other "T-thanks for telling us about Voldemort," Jade said with a slight stutter "How much for the wands?"

"Seven Galleons each please," Ollivander said as the pair rooted through their coin purses for the money "Thank you, and good luck at Hogwarts."

We will, and thank you!" with that the two left the store, "Well Ryu, now what?"

Before Ryu could say anything, Hagrid came back holding two cages.

"Ah looks like we had the right timing," Hagrid said as he approached them "Here, consider them birthday presents, I didn't know when yers was Ryu so consider this an early or late one."

Jade's face light up into a massive smile as she accepted the cage holy a snowy white owl that hooted at her in greeting "Oh Hagrid she's beautiful!" Jade exclaimed "It is a she right?"

The owl gave an irritated hoot with a sharp nod surprising Jade before the Half-Giant could answer "I'll take that as a yes..." Jade replied smiling again at the owl "Now you need a name don't you? How about Hedwig?"

The owl hooted in a happy manner causing Jade to giggle as she turned to see Ryu entranced with the pet Hagrid got him.

"Now I know regularly you can't have a pet like that one in Hogwarts, but if needed you can keep him in my hut during classes, I already cleared this with the headmaster so..." Hagrid said as Ryu opened the cage to let out a small white wolf with golden eyes.

The two looked each other in the eyes as the wolf came out, Ryu then smirked as he stroked the wolf's fur as it let out a whimper of content.

"He'll do just fine," Ryu said as he continued to pet him," I think I'll call you Kralle,"

The little wolf then pounced on him and began licking his face causing Jade and Hagrid to laugh as Ryu and Kralle had their first bonding (not that way) as master and pet.

"Glad yeh like them, I also got yeh some of the necessities you need for caring for them," Hagrid said as he passed them some bags "Now I'll take yeh to the bus stop so that you can get on yer way home, these here are the tickets you need to get onto platform nine and three quarters at King Cross Station..."

"There is no platform like that," Jade replied her eyebrows creased in a frown remembering the times they had taken the train on trips with Sean "We've been to Kings Cross and there is no platform like that."

"Ah righ' forgot about that, the trick is yeh have to walk towards the barrier dividing platforms Nine and Te, it's a portal of sorts yeh could say, you'll appear on nine and three quarters."

The pre-teens were stunned by that, but understood. After all a train leaving the normal station taking children to a place unknown to non-magical persons will cause suspicion, so the platform for the train to Hogwarts is hidden.

"Very clever, it raise suspicion with the normal people if they see a train carrying children to an unknown destination," Ryu said in understanding.

"Yeah, _that_ wouldn't scream suspicious at all!" Jade snorted in amusement as they exited Diagon Ally and made their way through the Leaky Cauldron without incident and made their way to the bus station where Hagrid said his goodbyes.

"So what do you think about all this Jade?" Ryu asked quietly as they sat down in the back of the bus "Pretty amazing huh?"

Jade was silent for a second as she stroked Hedwig through the bars of the cage "Yeah it is," She whispered back "Hopefully they all aren't like that prat at the robe shop."

Ryu chuckled in agreement as he popped a treat for Kralle through the bars of the cage "Yeah, still though, might just be better than military school dad threatened us with." He joked as Jade giggled.

"Defiantly." Jade agreed as she smiled wider before looking at Ryu in concern "You'll stick by me right?"

Ryu blushed slightly as he nodded "Always Jade," He confirmed grinning at his friend and crush "No matter what."

**END CHAPTER**

**Post AN: Well hope you all enjoyed the second chapter of FotD, currently the third longest chapter for any of my stories.. Please Review and let me know what you think, criticism is helpful so long as you are SCEPIFIC! DragonKnightRyu Signing OFF!**


	3. Chapter 3: Hogwarts Express and the Hat

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter in any way shape or form

**'This represents Inner Persona Talk'**

Chapter Three: Hogwarts Express and the Hat

Jade groaned as her alarm clock blared in her ear, reaching out from under her cozy blankets Jade slapped the off button of the damnable machine and gave another groan as she pushed herself off the pillow "I _hate_ mornings." She groaned as she forced herself out of her bed and swung her feet to the floor grumbling something intelligible about mornings.

Walking over to her dresser she rooted through it for something to wear before deciding on a pair of jeans with a green shirt the same color of her jade green eyes and headed to the bathroom for a shower.

In his own room Ryu grunted as he pulled himself out of his own bed before yawning widely "Huh, feels nice to sleep in a bit," He said looking at the alarm clock in his room flashing the time 8:00. Walking over to his dresser he heard the shower running and decided to clean his weapons while he waited for his turn in the shower.

Opening a dresser drawer he pulled out a fake bottom and pulled out Beretta 92SB pistol, disassembling it he began the process of cleaning the individual parts of the weapon bobbing his head as his radio played the latest release.

Sean had already been up and ready by the time the two kids had pulled themselves out of bed having gone to bed late last night from the excitement and nervous mix of emotions everyone experiences when starting a new school, let alone learning something thought to be a myth. Hearing a knock on the door he grinned as he moved to answer it.

Ryu heard the knock from his room just as he slide the slide of the pistol in finishing putting the weapon together, grabbing a clip he slide it in and loaded the weapon placing the safety on for now as he went to see who was at the door keeping the gun hidden for now.

Looking down the stairs he blinked before smiling and stepping out "Hey guys!" He called out jogging down the stairs before placing his pistol on the railing as a trio of British SAS soldiers turned and smiled at him.

They were known as Soap, Gaz and Price, all of them were members of Sean's squadron and had become the adopted uncles of Jade and Ryu fairly quickly after meeting them. "Hey kid!" Gaz returned scuffing up Ryu's hair, and said boy sent a mock glare at the SAS soldier who only chuckled.

"Hey! You know I hate that!" Ryu exclaimed.

"Sorry kiddo," Gaz said in a humorous tone, "But it's just too good to stop messing with ya!"

Ryu gave off a mock growl and lightly punched Gaz's shoulder prompting the man to cry out loudly and give a false cry of pain and an overdramatic fall making everyone laugh at the pairs antics as Jade looked down the stairs "Hey what are you doing here?" Jade asked in excitement giving the group a hug "I didn't even know you were coming!"

Sean chuckled "That would be me," He said "I informed them of your abilities and they came to see you off to Hogwarts."

"Who would name their school after a pig with acne?" Soap asked shaking his head with a silent laugh.

Everyone else was laughed at that as Ryu came up with an answer.

"Who knows?" he said with a shrug. It was then he felt something between his legs, so he looked down and saw Kralle nestling between his legs giving the three a suspicious look.

"Easy boy," Ryu said as he scratched behind the wolf's ear, making said wolf whimper in pleasure "They're good,"

Price gave a low whistle "Nice looking dog there," He commented "What breed is he?"

Ryu grinned widely "Magical Wolf." He said laughing at the looks of shock on the trio "You know most canines are smart but Kralle here is even smarter, he's been chasing Dudley up and down the block all week."

Kralle gave off a yip of happiness and wagged his tail excitedly as Ryu scratched his ear some more. Jade walked over to them and gave the pup a pat on the head in congratulation.

"Good boy! You show that big meanie how it feels to pick on others!" Jade cooed to the pup, as Kralle's tail wagging speed picked up, making the young Witch giggle, "Now Porky will know how I felt when I was being chased by that monster Ripper," she growled the last part.

"Well Ripper is currently living horribly three feet underground so no worries there," Ryu said chuckling remembering the day Jade moved in with him and Sean "And that fat cow has never been seen again, oh right what will we tell Dr. Daniels, I mean he will want to know where me and Jade are going to school."

Sean shrugged "I'll tell him when I see him, who knows knowing him he probably already knows." He replied chuckling before checking the clock "Better hit the shower Ryu, we're gonna to have to leave soon to get to Kings Cross on time."

"Right away, sir!" Ryu replied as he bolted up the stairs, while Jade stayed behind scratching Kralle's stomach, while said pup was on his back enjoying the pampering with his right rear paw kicking.

"So what have you guys been up to lately?" Jade asked, and it was Soap who answered.

"Oh the usual," said Soap with a smirk, "Training, paper work, killing the average bad guy or two, more training...,"

"Yep, just another day at the office," Price finished as he brushed his arm in a casual manner.

Jade giggled at their casual dismissal of their life endangering line of work "That's good, means I can sleep easy knowing that the three stooges are keeping me safe," She joked making Sean laugh and the trio of SAS soldier scowl at the girl.

"Well I'm certainly not Larry." Price said "And Gaz is defiantly Curly."

"You, Moe?" Soap replied "As if!"

Jade could only giggle at the three as they argued about who is which of the three stooges. It was a little while later until Ryu came back down from his shower dressed in his usual attire and the group left the house, but before they could get in the car a certain former uncle of Jade's stood in the way of the car. Jade could only glare at her uncle, while Ryu placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

Growling softly Sean stepped out of his car and turned to face the fat man "Can I help you Dursley?" He asked in irritation "And make it quick we have a train to catch."

Vernon gulped a bit as he tried to act tough, keyword: tried.

"S-She's not going to that school!"

"And why the Hell not?" Sean spat as he narrowed his eyes at the pompous man. Vernon felt unnerved as he felt Sean's gaze on him.

"She just can't! We swore when we took her in, we put a stop to this rubbish!" Vernon countered as Jade growled.

Soap pressed a hand to her shoulder telling her to sit still as Gaz and Price stepped out as well "The way I see it, you lost any ability to stop her the minute I took her in Dursley," Sean growled as he strode towards the cowering man "Now I suggest you go home Dursley, because we are leaving, and I am not afraid to remove you from my property if necessary," Sean leaned in close and dropped his voice to a whisper "And if you accost _my_ ward again like last week, your body will never be found, is that understood?"

Having heard enough, and fearing for his life, Vernon nodded, and took off like the Grim Reaper was about to gut him, and devour his soul.

_'I thought so,_' Sean thought as he and the others went back to the car and when they got in Sean saw Jade shaking in rage as Soap and Ryu tried to calm her.

"I. Hate. Him," Jade growled as tears welled up slightly "I hate all three of them, why can't they just leave me to live my own life?"

Ryu gripped her hand comfortingly "If they keep pushing Jade, we will push back," He assured "I think dad's reaching the end of his patients with them."

Jade nodded stiffly as she squeezed Ryu's hand tightly and began breathing deeply in an attempt to calm herself "Thank you Ryu." She whispered softly smiling at him making him nod and blush slightly in response as the three soldiers piled into the car again.

"Alright let's get going," Sean said "If we stay any longer something will die."

"Right, let's go then," Jade said with a chuckle. Everyone smiled at that and Sean nodded as the car moved out of the driveway and headed in the direction of King's Cross Station.

"So Hagrid told you that the Platform for the train you're taking is hidden?" Gaz asked from the front of the car "And you have to walk _into_ the barrier separating platforms nine and ten?"

Ryu nodded in confirmation "Yeah, apparently it's some kind of illusion or something like that." He confirmed "Sounds a bit farfetched to me honestly."

Jade giggled lightly "C'mon Ryu where's your sense of adventure?" She asked teasingly "I thought you lived for stuff like this?"

Ryu just sighed at that, "If it pleases you, then I'll go along with it-," before he could finish he was engulfed in a bear hug by Jade much to the amusement of the soldiers as Ryu's face turned blue.

"Thank you Ryu-kun!" Jade said adding the Japanese suffix.

"C-Can't breathe! Need air!" Ryu wheezed out.

The car echoed with laughter as Jade let him go grinning widely like a cat as Ryu gasped for breath "I can tell already," Price muttered from the front with Sean "Those two are going to turn the Wizarding world upside down."

"Duh," Sean muttered in agreement rolling his eyes "Look at what they did to the SAS, Wizards don't stand a chance, apparently they have a fellow student piss scared of them before they even _got_ to the school."

Price looked back at the two who grinned remembering sending the blond boy to the washroom sick "Goddammit," Price cursed under his breath "Twenty pounds say they get expelled within a week."

"60 says their second year," Gaz put in.

"100 in their third," Soap added.

Sean just shook his head at the three, knowing in his gut that they will lose the bet "500 on them beating the record for number of detentions earned in _any_ year." He declared earning dual grins from the pair that took it as a challenge.

"Deal." The other three agreed in unison.

Jade and Ryu grinned at each other in anticipation while Sean quietly chuckled pulling into King's Cross Station "Right, here we are." Sean announced shutting the car off.

"Right, let's get everything out and head to this mystery platform," Price said as he and the other SAS helped the kids get there stuff and load it onto trolleys.

As they entered the station, the 6 went to the platforms nine and ten and waited for anything that might seem... Wizardish.

"Course the place is filled with Muggles," A voice commented from somewhere around them, looking over the group spotted a rather large group of red heads standing together with trolleys loaded heavily and an owl perched on top of one of them "Right Percy you go first."

"Mom can I _please_ go?" The smallest and one of two females pleaded with the second who was rather plump.

"No Ginny your too young, wait until next year." The elder one reprimanded as one of the red heads wearing a pair of glasses strode forward and simply vanished "Right then Fred, George you two are next."

"I'm George, mum," one of the two identical red heads protested "_That's_ Fred, can't you tell?"

"Of course sorry dear."

"I'm just joking, of course I'm Fred!" The twin shouted jokingly as he ran to catch up with his brother.

"Ooooh, when I get my hands on you..." the woman growled causing the little girl and the youngest son to chuckle.

"Excuse us!" Jade called catching the attention of the three about to go in.

"Can you tell us how to...you know..," Jade said sheepishly and the older female just smiled in understanding.

"First year at Hogwarts?" The woman asked earning a nod from Jade "I understand, it's rather simple, all you have to do is walk to the barrier and keep going, most First timers run at it, here, Ron will show you how to do it."

The youngest son nodded and started walking to the barrier and the minute he would have hit it he simply vanished "Wow." Ryu said surprised "That's new."

Jade grinned "Something tells me we'll be saying that _a lot_." She commented before turning to Sean "We'll send Hedwig as soon as we can."

Sean knelt down and pulled the two into a hug "Stay safe and watch each other's backs," He replied letting them go

"Come on you know us! What could possibly happen?" Ryu said jokingly and Sean just crossed his arms at that.

"Anything...now scat!" he mocked growled and the two First Year students went into position. Ryu turned his head to Jade and gave a smile.

"You first," he said in a polite manner, and Jade could only chuckle.

"Why thank you good sir," Jade replied giggling before moving to the barrier only to break into a run, taking a quick look behind her showed that Ryu wasn't far behind, taking a deep breath Jade screwed her eyes shut just before she hit the barrier her instincts telling her to expect a crash only to feel a slight shiver down her spine as she opened her eyes to see herself in front of a old Steam engine type train.

"Whoa," Ryu said appearing beside her "That was weird."

Jade cocked a grin at him "Oh something tells me I'm going to have fun this year." She said with a small giggle making Ryu sigh and shake his head as they moved to get on the train having a slight bit of trouble with their trunks.

"Here let us help." A familiar voice said catching the pair's attention as they turned to see the twins from earlier grinning at them.

"Thanks." Ryu said with a light grin and a nod as he passed the trunks up to one of the twins who noticed his gun hidden under his coat.

"Whoa...what ya got there?" George asked as he reached for the gun, only for him to end up in a head-lock curtsey of Ryu.

"No touchy...Got it?" Ryu growled out as he applied more pressure and George struggled.

"G-got it! Uncle! Uncle!" George shouted tapping against the hull of the train and Ryu released him "Holy crap I didn't even realize you move until you got me into that headlock!"

Jade snorted and muttered something under her breath about unfair training sessions as Ryu grinned slightly "Well I practice martial arts so..." He trailed off with a weak chuckle as the twins evaluated the two of them "My name's Ryu, this is Jade."

"George"

"Fred"

"We're twins!" They finished at the same time as the other in the way only twins could.

_'We can see that_,' Jade and Ryu thought at the same time as sweatdrops form behind their heads.

"Shall we continue loading our things onto the train?" Jade inquired and Ryu and the Weasley twins nodded and continued loading the trunks into the baggage car.

"Thanks for the help," Jade said with a smile "Would have taken forever."

"Not a problem," Fred dismissed "But what is that you're carrying?"

Ryu took a quick glance around for anyone listening "It's my personal handgun," He said in a quiet voice so it didn't carry "My dad is an SAS captain and has a lot of enemies, so I carry this around encase any of _them_ come after me or Jade."

The looks on the twins' faces were those of shock, but also of curiosity.

"Bloody Hell," the twin Weasley's said at the same time.

"Yup, it's that deep," Ryu said as he patted his holstered weapon.

"Well I hope it never happens!" said Fred "Don't want to see our new friends getting 'knocked-off',"

Jade giggled as Ryu grinned slightly "Hence the reason for _this,_" He said gesturing to his coat "And why it needs to keep quiet."

"Sure we'll keep quiet,"

"But we may need something later,"

"After all, a friendship is like a partnership,"

"We scratch your back you scratch ours."

Ryu and Jade blinked at the twins 'Twin-speak' "Alright." Ryu agreed nonplussed as Jade nodded catching a familiar look in their eyes.

"You guys are pranksters aren't you?" She asked her grin growing wider as the twins nodded.

"Yeah,"

"We are," the twin brothers confirmed.

Jade's grin only got more bigger, "I have a target for the two of you, if we see him again,"

"Oh?"

"And who would that be?"

Jade gestured them to come forward, "Ever heard of a boy named: Malfoy?"

The twins shared a look "Unfortunately yes," They said simultaneously as the group looked for a compartment "And we completely agree."

Ryu smirked slightly as they found one and settled their stuff in "We have good material too," He said "We had his running to the bathroom in, what was it, five minutes."

"Yup, how much to you want to bet we can do it three?" She asked the twins who shared a look. The two went into a thinking pose and began to think on their bet.

"Hmm, how about 50 Galleons?" the two boys said and Jade thought and looked at Ryu and he nodded.

"Deal," The two of them coursed as they shook hands with the twins.

"And I have just the material we can use," Ryu said grinning "Just follow our lead if he shows up."

The twins nodded with a grin as they all settled into their seats "So what exactly is this House system I heard about for the school?" Jade asked curiously.

"Well," George began, "the first years, that's you, are first sorted out for which house they should belong in by the Sorting Hat," Ryu was confused by that.

"What's that?"

"It's a magical hat that ultimately decides which house you most belong in. There are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin," Fred continued.

"Gryffindor is the house me and Fred belong too," George picked up "Gryffindors are known for their Bravery and Strength."

"Hufflepuffs value Loyalty above all else."

"Ravenclaws value wisdom and intelligence."

"Finally Slytherins value deceit and ambition."

Ryu and Jade's eyes squinted at the last house's name, reminding them of a certain Malfoy.

"Reminds me of a certain little prick," Jade said as she shuddered at the memory.

"I may like Dragons, but I definitely hate snakes. Maybe I can form my own House after we graduate," Ryu said as a slight grin formed on his lips.

"And they will all value insanity above all." Jade teased grinning at her friend who gave the oh so mature response of a raspberry causing the twins to laugh "Wonder where _we'll_ be sorted though, we have all of those really, Gryffindor and Hufflepuff seem to be a high possibility."

"Ravenclaw is out of the question for me," Ryu admitted "I'm not dumb, but Intelligence isn't what I'm known for, Slytherin might happen, we are pretty deceitful."

Jade just sighed at the predicament, "We'll just have to let the hat decide for us," Ryu nodded at that, "Besides, there might be some good people in Slytherin,"

"Very few to be exact," Fred said as George nodded, "Most Slytherins turn out bad,"

Ryu shrugged "Eh, if we're sorted there we'll deal with it as it comes," he commented "We've long since adopted the 'You leave us alone we won't break your bones' approach to life."

Jade sighed and rolled her eyes as the twins gaped at the sunglasses wearing teen "Ignore the brute," She said "He rather think with his fist than his brain."

"Hey!" Ryu shouted "That sounds vaguely familiar to me!"

"It is you!" Jade retorted as they both laughed.

After the laughter died Ryu decided to ask one more question.

"So how long till we reach the school?" he asked the twins.

"We should be there around nightfall," George answered.

"And if I were you, I suggest putting your uniforms on," Fred added.

Standing up everyone started rooting through their trucks for their robes, when Jade and Ryu pulled out their customized robes Fred and George paused and looked at them in confusion "How come your robes are different?" George asked in confusion.

"We asked Madame Malkin to customize them for us," Jade answered as she pulled her's on "Doesn't say that we can't in the rules so, yeah."

The twins gave a good impression of a fish, as their jaws dropped and their eyes the size of dinner plates which made the young pre-teens laugh at the twins shocked expressions.

"Well bugger! Why didn't we think of that when we started our first year?" George exclaimed as he smacked himself in the head, while Fred banged his head on the wall.

The pair laughed in amusement as the door opened showing a bushy brown haired girl haired and a nervous portly looking boy "Um excuse me but have you seen a toad around," The girl asked "Neville here lost his."

All four shook their heads in denial before Ryu paused his nose twitching, ducking down he looked under his seat in confusion and his hand snatched up a toad "Is this your toad?" He asked holding it up for them to see.

"Trevor!" Neville shouted in relief as he took the toad from Ryu's hands "Thank you!"

"No problem, he was easy to find thanks to the smell of pond and lily pads," Ryu said, as the bushy haired girl was looking at Jade and then her eyes widened in recognition.

"Holy Cricket! You're Jade Potter! I'm Hermione Granger!" the girl, now known as Hermione introduced herself, as Jade looked at her with a look of confusion.

"How do you know my name, when we just met?" Jade asked incredulously with a raised eyebrow as everyone stared at her.

"Are you kidding you're famous!" Hermione said excitedly "A lot of the books I read mentioned you and how you defeated You-Know-Who elven years ago!"

Jade rolled her eyes "The leave," She said harshly "If all you're interested in is my fame then get the fuck out."

Everyone, except Ryu, gave a shocked look at what Jade just said, although Neville was terrified as he held Trevor to him.

"As far as I am concerned, I don't deserve that fame! My parents died protecting me from that _bastard, _and the world decides I deserve more fame than them? I don't think so!" Jade ranted as other students who heard the shouting moved out of their compartments to find out what was going on "Everyone _says_ I defeated Voldemort but I don't even _know_ how I did it, and you _leeches_ who try and latch onto my 'supposed' fame are nothing more than worms on the ground to me!"

There was a collective silence as Jade breathed quickly trying to regain her lost breath sitting down as Ryu placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. Suddenly the twins stood up and started clapping much to everyone's surprise as they let out whistles and acting as if there was a standing ovation happening. Turning to the doorway Ryu gave a glare that was visible through his sunglasses "What the fuck you looking at?" He asked with a slight growl causing a couple to back away before leaving hurriedly as the crowd dispersed.

Hermione was shocked as she looked at the girl the same age as her, and immediately did a double-take, and then did something that shocked Neville as she looked at her. She smiled.

"Well finally! Someone who is not an arrogant peon!" exclaimed as the Weasley twins, Ryu, and Jade looked back toward Hermione with confused expressions on their faces.

"Huh?" Everyone replied staring in surprise at the beaming girl.

"Everyone I met, aside from you Neville, is such an arrogant prick!" She answered "I'm glad to meet _someone_ who isn't arrogant!"

"Again, huh?" Jade answered "Weren't you just going on about who I was?"

"True I was," Hermione replied with a slight blush "But who doesn't when they meet a celebrity?"

BAM!

Everyone fell down anime style while Hermione looked at the scene confused.

"What?" the girl asked as everyone got back up, with Jade having an exasperated look on her face.

_'Geesh! Is this girl for real?' _She thought as another voice shouted in her head.

'_Oh quiet you,_' Jade thought back irritably "I _guess_ that's understandable..." Jade said with a slight sweatdrop towards Hermione "So are you a born and bred witch or you new to this as well?"

"Ah, I'm new to this too," Hermione admitted with a blush "My parents fainted in shock."

Fred and George laughed at that, "A friend of ours, who is also a Muggle-born, also experienced the same thing when her parents found out,"

"But let's just they didn't just fainted,"

Ryu raised an eyebrow at that, "Oh? Do tell," Fred and George smirked at the question.

"You didn't hear this from us, but they not only fainted, but pissed and crapped their pants, then fell into hysterics,"

"Our friend told us that once her parents understood, that no, it was not a prank, and no it was not them going crazy, they were relieved to find out just why odd things happened around their daughter."

_'The feeling's mutual,_' Jade deadpanned in her mind, and twitched as a shout of "**CHAA!**" sounded off in her head, _'Gah! Damn Inner-Personality! That's what I get after watching those Japanese animes,'_

She shook her head at that; as she listened to the twins continue their tale. However before it could go any further the door opened showing Malfoy with two large gorilla like men "I heard Jade Potter is in this Com... Part... ment." Malfoy began only to trail off seeing Jade and Ryu sitting there eyeing him.

"Oh hey it's the kid from Malkin's!" Ryu said in false excitement "Wanted to hear more stories about our time on the firing range? Cause I got a really good one where a guy accidentally got caught in an anti-tank land mine, _man_ did that guy turn into chucks of gore!"

Jade grinned as she caught onto Ryu's plan "That's right I can't believe I forgot about that!" She shouted "Oh remember the time that cat got caught in the firing range and got hit with the 5.56 Hollow Point rounds, I mean wow, I knew Gaz wasn't joking about it fucking a person up but _damn_."

_'OH CRAP! It's those crazy lunatics!' _Malfoy's mind shouted in fear as he slowly backed out of the compartment, while everyone else looked at Ryu and Jade like they were crazy, although, Hermione was a little petrified of the images she was imagining in her head, and thinking of her own beloved cat, Crookshanks, getting blown to bits!

"And not to mention that poor idiot who fired that Barret M85 .50 calibre rifle at an iron target, which bounced right back at him and blew his head clean off!" Rye added gleefully eyeing Malfoy out of the corner of his eye.

That pushed him over the edge as Malfoy when green and sprinted down the corridor hand to mouth desperately trying to keep himself from vomiting as his two goons followed with confused looks on their faces while Ryu, Jade and the twins doubled over in laughter.

"Oh my god I can't believe he actually believed that stuff happened!" Ryu howled in in mirth as tears fell out of his eyes "I haven't had this much fun since Dudley went on a diet!"

Neville was looking at the two as if they had each grown a second head.

"Y-you mean, that wasn't true?" he asked nervously.

"No, that was just something we cooked up for pricks like him," Jade said.

**'CHA! THAT'S RIGHT! THAT'LL SHOW THAT LITTLE PERVERT WHO'S BOSS! CHAAAA!'** Jade groaned at the inner voice in her head, _'Note to self: lay off the anime,' _She thought to herself with an eye twitch '**Yeah, you won't get rid of me **_**that**_** easily.**'

"So it was a prank?" Neville asked again for confirmation and gave a sigh of relief when they nodded.

"Firing Ranges have strict rules and regulations you have to follow," Jade explained "They're to prevent stuff like what we were talking about from happening, while there are accidents it's more due to a person's stupidity than us being insane."

"That's a relief," Neville sighed sagging in his seat as his face drained of fear "Looking back it was actually pretty funny."

"Ah that's nothing," Ryu said "You should see it when Jade's feeling vengeful;" He gave a slight shudder "Didn't that one guy get sent to the Asylum after you were done with him?"

Jade smirked proudly and didn't say a thing in response leaving the others to stare at her wide eyed "Remind me never to get on you bad side." Hermione said nervously.

"Fred, I think we just found out long lost sister." George said in admiration.

"Indeed we have George old boy," Fred agreed also in awe.

"Hmm, did you say something?" Jade said in a too sweet voice that made the twins shudder.

"N-nothing!" they quickly answered '_Scary._' They added mentally as they saw her give sweet smile that made them shudder again.

The rest of the trip was spent swapping stories of both the Wizarding World and the Non-Magical World with the wizards listening in fascination as Jade and Ryu told them about some of their trips around the world with Sean.

"Man dad would get a kick out of flying on one of those planes you mentioned," George commented "He's a Muggle-nut, utterly fascinated with Muggle technology, he collect plugs."

The three raised by Muggles blinked and stared at George in surprise "Not the worst collection I've heard of," Ryu muttered and shook his head when they asked him "Bit too messy, and not a very nice story."

Looking out the window Fred grinned "We're coming up on Hogsmeade station," He announced "Don't worry about your trunks, they'll be brought to your rooms once your sorted."

"That's good," Ryu said, as they begin to unload off the train.

"All right! Firs Years! Com over hare!" shouted Hagrid as he waited on the platform waiting for the students to come off the train.

"Hello Hagrid!" Jade greeted waving at the giant who waved back smiling brightly.

"Are all the Firs Years here?" He asked looking around and nodded to himself "Alrigh, load up four to a boat!"

Jade, Ryu, Hermione and Neville loaded up in a boat together as Hagrid settled himself in the boat at the front, once everyone was seated the boats lurched forward propelling themselves through the dark water. "How are they being propelled they have no engine to give them the forward thrust?" Hermione asked looking all over the boat.

Ryu snorted "Hermione, we're talking about people who can keep themselves hidden from Satellites in orbit through Magic, I think pushing a boat forward is fairly simple."

Hermione sighed at that, "Alright, dumb question,"

Jade giggled as the boats continued on across the lake toward the castle as the First year students gazed up in awe of the structure, while Jade almost felt at home here and it was shown by the small smile on her face.

"Cool," She said her eyes taking in every tower of the magnificent castle "Now _that's_ a castle."

The boats bumped up against the shore line of the lake and they all clambered out and followed the massive groundskeeper across the lawn of the castle as he strode forward, stopping at the door he raised his hand up and knocked loudly on the front door three times. The first years waited with baited breath for the door to open, when it did it opened to reveal the stern looking McGonagall as her eyes swept them over.

"Got the Firs Years here for yeah Professor," Hagrid announced.

McGonagall nodded as she looked at the students, "Thank you, Hagrid. I'll take over from here," she told the Half-giant and Hagrid nodded and left, while Minerva looked over the students.

"Good evening, I'm Minerva McGonagall, welcome to your first year at Hogwarts. Before we enter the Great Hall, there are things you must know. You all will be sorted into a House that best suits you. There are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin," Malfoy gave a cocky smirk as he glanced at his two lackeys; the rest seemed either extremely nervous or fairly calm, if a bit jittery "Now if you would follow me please."

Taking the lead McGonagall lead them through the entryway and past the massive double doors where the drone of over a hundred voices could be heard, she opened a door to a small chamber across from the doors and ushered them inside "Please wait here while we set up the necessities for the sorting ceremony." She said as she left closing the door leaving the first years to shift about nervously as they looked around and talked.

"My brother's said that it was some kind of test," A tall lanky red haired boy said, it was the younger brother of Fred and George Jade noted "Fred said that the test hurt, but he might have just been having me on."

"I hope he was having you on" said another First Year as he shifted nervously. Draco could only sigh as he listened to them.

"Oh come now. They just put a hat on your head and it says which house you belong to simple as that," the Malfoy said arrogantly while Ryu and Jade just sighed in frustration.

"Way to spoil the fun," Ryu said in annoyance "I was actually looking forward to hearing some of the rumours they would come up with, hmm, maybe we should share some of our stories eh Jade?"

Malfoy paled as Jade grinned viciously with a gleam in her eyes, however, before they could start they were treated to quite the shock when a group of silvery ghosts slid through the walls into the room talking amongst themselves "I say he has gone too far, we should not allow Peeves to continue staying here." One of the ghosts said in irritation as they floated past "He isn't even a real ghost anyways!"

"Give him another chance Nick," Another replied "Everyone deserves another chance."

"What's this?" A female voice interjected before the conversation could continue "I believe we have some first years here friends."

"Why that we do!" said the ghost known as Nick as the group moved toward toward the shocked children, with a few who looked like scared rabbits.

"Hello there, welcome to Hogwarts dears!" said the female ghost as the group nodded.

"I hope we didn't startle you too much," A chubby one commented "I suppose you're all about to be sorted, hope to see you in Hufflepuff, that's my old house."

"Move along now," A sharp voice ordered as McGonagall entered the room "The Sorting Ceremony is about to begin, please form a line and follow me."

The group did as she asked as Ryu stood behind Jade while Hermione stood in front of her and filed out of the room and into the Great Hall. Jade sucking in a breath of wonder as she looked around with wide eyes "Amazing." She breathed as she looked around at the candles floating about and the enchanted ceiling showing the starry sky above.

"It's enchanted to show the weather outside," Hermione said to no one in particular with an awed voice "I read about in _Hogwarts a History_."

Ryu gave off a low whistle of approval looking up his shade's reflecting the light of the candles "Definitely an impressive achievement," He breathed "If this is any example, then magic should be pretty fun to learn."

Jade grinned in agreement as they all sorted themselves out in front of the head table where a group of adults of varying ages and description were sitting, although the most notable was the elderly looking man who sat at the center of the table wearing midnight blue robes and a hat with half-moon glasses and an extremely long white beard.

Everyone's attention returned to McGonagall as she placed a four-legged stool on the ground with an extremely old looking hat that was full of patches and tears, everyone in the Hall stared at the hat as if expecting something as the first years shifted nervously. Suddenly the hat twitched. A rip near the brim opened wide like a mouth — and the hat began to sing: 

"_Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,_

_But don't judge on what you see,_

_I'll eat myself if you can find_

_A smarter hat than me._

_You can keep your bowlers black,_

_Your top hats sleek and tall,_

_For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat_

_And I can cap them all._

_There's nothing hidden in your head_

_The Sorting Hat can't see,_

_So try me on and I will tell you_

_Where you ought to be._

_You might belong in Gryffindor,_

_Where dwell the brave at heart,_

_Their daring, nerve, and chivalry_

_Set Gryffindors apart;_

_You might belong in Hufflepuff,_

_Where they are just and loyal,_

_Those patient Hufflepuffs are true_

_And unafraid of toil;_

_Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,_

_If you've a ready mind,_

_Where those of wit and learning,_

_Will always find their kind;_

_Or perhaps in Slytherin_

_You'll make your real friends,_

_Those cunning folk use any means_

_To achieve their ends._

_So put me on! Don't be afraid!_

_And don't get in a flap_!

_You're in safe hands (though I have none)_

_For I'm a Thinking Cap_!"

The Hall burst into applause as the hat finished his song while a good majority of the non-magical raised students stared in complete shock at the seemingly unassuming hat.

McGonagall stepped forward unrolling a scroll and shouted out "Abbot Hannah!"

A pink faced girl stepped forward and sat down on the school as McGonagall placed the hat on her head, there was a slight pause before the hat opened up and shouted "HUFFLEPUFF!" causing one of the tables to erupt into cheers as the other tables clapped politely.

"Bones, Susan!" "HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Boot, Terry!" "RAVENCLAW!"

"Brucklehurst, Mandy!" "RAVENCLAW!"

"Brown, Lavender!" "GRYFFINDOR!" The table the elder Weasley's sat at erupted into massive amounts of cheers as the first Gryffindor was sorted while the Twins made some cat-calls towards the blushing girl.

"Bulstrode, Millicent!" "SLYTHERIN!"

Jade started to shift slightly in annoyance "I regret not taking up your last name when Sean took me in now," She muttered quietly to him as the sorting continued with Hermione getting sorted into Gryffindor "I'll be second to last probably."

"Hisanaga, Ryu!" Jade gave Ryu an encouraging smile as he took in a deep breath and stepped forward heading to the stool and sat down allowing McGonagall to place the hat over his head.

"Hrm, you are an odd one boy," The hat muttered into his head "Can you loosen up your thoughts a bit, I need to get a feel for you, there we go, staunch loyalty, that would go good with Hufflepuff, although you are a bit too aggressive for that house, hmm smart, but more in terms of doing than in studies, heh, bravery is a second nature to you when it comes to your friends, Ahh, I see why you keep your thoughts so guarded, you have secrets that even the person you care most about does not know," Ryu stiffened as his eyes narrowed a soft growl rising out of his throat "Don't worry, it's safe with me, a soldier through and through you are, and the ends justify the means to you don't they, very well, you are best in SLYTHERIN!"

The Slytherin table erupted into cheers as Ryu pulled off the hat and set it down giving a slight grin to Jade and snickered as Malfoy seemed a little nervous and moved to the table sitting down at an open spot and watched the preceding, he chuckled a bit as Neville nearly left with the hat still on his head and grinned in feral anticipation as Malfoy joined the Slytherin table sitting as far as he could get away from Ryu.

Jade on her part merely sighed in annoyance as she shifted her weight slightly to another foot watching the sorting continue, finally "Potter, Jade!" McGonagall shouted causing whispers to erupt around the room as she strode forward and sat down pulling the hat over her head.

"Difficult. Very difficult. Plenty of courage, I see. Not a bad mind either. There's talent, oh my goodness, yes — and a nice thirst to prove yourself, now that's interesting. . . . So where shall I put you?" The Hat mused "I suppose the best house for you would be..."

END CHAPTER. **CLIFFHANGER FATALITY! GOD THAT WAS ****CHEAP****!**


	4. Chapter 4: Facing Yourself and Magical P

Books » Harry Potter » **Fangs of the Dragon**

Author: DragonKnightRyu

1. Chapter 1: A Shift in Fate2. Chapter 2: Diagon Alley3. AN: PLEASE READ4. Chapter 3: Hogwarts Express and the Hat5. Chapter 5: Facing Yourself and Magical P6. Chapter 6: AN

Rated: M - English - Fantasy/Adventure - Reviews: 35 - Published: 12-27-10 - Updated: 07-14-11

id:6595437

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter in any way shape or form

**'This represents Inner Persona Talk'**

Chapter Four: Facing Yourself and Magical Politics

_**Last Time**_

"_Difficult, very difficult, plenty of courage, I see. Not a bad mind either. There's talent, oh my goodness, yes — and a nice thirst to prove yourself, now that's interesting. . . . So where shall I put you?" The Hat mused "I suppose the best house for you would be..."_

_**And now the moment you have been waiting for...**_

"SLYTHERIN!" The hat shouted to the Hall that had been waiting in baited breath. The Slytherin table erupted into massive cheers whistles and ground stomping as the rest of the houses seemed a bit put out that Jade wasn't sorted into their house.

'_Great, more leeches._' Jade thought irritably as she ignored the many places that were quickly being made and plopped herself down beside Ryu "I swear," She groaned "I think they're just happy I'm here because I'm a celebrity."

Ryu grimaced in sympathy as he patted her shoulder reassuringly as Dumbledore stood up after Zabini; Blaise was sorted into Slytherin "Welcome," Dumbledore greeted "Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we begin our banquet I would like to say a few words. And they are: Nitwit, Blubber, Oddment, and Tweak! Thank you, enjoy your dinner."

Both Ryu and Jade had trouble suppressing their snorts of laughter "Few eggs short of a basket isn't he?" Ryu asked sceptically.

A blond haired purple eyed girl a few inches taller than Jade that sat across from them shrugged "Dad always said Dumbledore was an odd one," She explained as she loaded her plate with the food that appeared "Ingenious, but definitely odd. My names Daphne Greengrass by the way."

"Ryu Hisanaga." Ryu greeted absently as he eyed the appearing food with a grin.

Daphne looked to Jade with a raised eyebrow as Jade sighed and rolled her head "Jade Potter," She greeted with a slight smile grabbing a plate of steaks and loading some on "But _everyone_ knows that."

Daphne snorted at the annoyance in Jade's tone as the girl beside her giggled slightly "I'm Tracey Davis," The girl greeted, she was the same height as Jade with black hair and blue eyes "And don't worry, me and Daph, here could care less about who you are, the whole thing was over blown I think, might have miscast the spell somehow."

Jade grinned widely at the two girls "Then we'll get along just fine," She assured "You two are born Wizards right? Then what was it like growing up as one?"

Daphne shrugged "Boring," She declared "Proper etiquette this, proper etiquette that."

Tracey laughed slightly "Her family is one of the Ancient Houses," She explained for Jade and Ryu "They've been drilling stuff like that into her for quite a while, actually I was lucky, I'm considered a 'Half-breed', my Mom's a Muggle while my dad was a Wizard, mom was pretty shocked when Dad told her, he waited until they were married to tell her too."

Ryu snorted in amusement while Jade giggled "So you're a Muggleborn?" Daphne asked Ryu who nodded "My Dad is muggle," Ryu explained "He adopted me and as far as we could find out about my family they were not magical."

Daphne and Tracey shared a worried glance with each other "You'll want to watch your back then," Daphne warned "Slytherins have mostly believed that only the purebloods should be sorted into their house, Half-bloods are orchestrated... but a Muggleborn."

Ryu snorted ate some steak "They won't find me an easy target," He declared grinning "If they try anything they might just earn a broken bone or two."

"Still watch your back, they will not like you in Slytherin," Tracey said and sighed "I'll be getting some flak too because of _my_ heritage of being a Half-blood."

"Then perhaps we shouldn't make ourselves an easy target," Ryu suggested "After all, the 'bully' mentality type of people do not like targeting larger groups of people."

"True and they'll be slightly more hesitant if I'm with you as I am the eldest daughter of one of the Heads of the Ancient houses and Jade, I know you're going to hate me saying this, but if you play your cards right they'll definitely leave you be with your celebrity status as well as the Potter's being an Ancient House as well."

"Wait, the Potter's are an Ancient House as well?" Jade asked in confusion "I mean I know my parents were rich..."

Daphne stared at Jade "No one told you?" She asked in shock "The Potter's are the only surviving descendants of Gryffindor."

Jade stared at the blond across from her in shock before groaned and slamming her head into the table "Great, just what I need more fame." She groaned in misery.

"That's not it Jade," Daphne said in worry "Your magical guardian should have told you about your heritage before you started school, this is major and can be seen as an offense in Wizarding law! Do you know who your Magical Guardian is?"

Jade shook her head "No, I was left in the 'care' of my aunt and uncle before Ryu and Sean got me out of there," She explained "And those bitches and bastards hated everything not 'normal'."

Ryu snorted "Like having a killer whale sized son is normal." He growled in slight anger "How they can be related to you I have no clue Jade."

Jade shrugged with a scowl of her own "So you're saying that somebody has by gypping me of info and my heritage?" She asked Daphne for confirmation who nodded "Fucking hell. Why does this bullshit happen me?"

Ryu rubbed her back soothingly as the two of them thought about it "Is there any way of finding out who is responsible for this?" Ryu asked looking over to their new friends.

Daphne placed a hand on her chin as she frowned in thought "Possibly, I think the best bet would be to talk to the goblins," She said "A lot of the Ancient House business is recorded with them for records keeping."

Jade nodded "I'll contact them as soon as I can then." She confirmed before seeing Ryu twitch and look over to the staff table with an intense look "What's wrong Ryu?"

"I'm not sure," He said narrowing his eyes "Hey isn't that the Quirrell guy from the Leaky Cauldron?" He asked pointing to the nervous looking man wearing a turban "I got a bad feeling from him."

"Really?" Jade asked in concern looking over at Quirrell before flinching and grabbed her forehead as her scar flared in pain "Shit! Fuck, it's never done _that_ before."

"Are you alright Jade?" Ryu asked turning away from Quirrell and grabbing her shoulder to support her.

"Yeah," Jade assured smiling "Just my scar acting up, it's odd though, it would twinge occasionally, but flare in pain..." Looking over to Quirrell once again she frowned as her scar seemed to tighten, but other than that it didn't hurt "We definitely need to keep an eye on him."

"Who's the greasy one next to him?" Ryu asked Tracy and Daphne pointing out the hooked nose man next to Quirrell "Doesn't seem to like Quirrell much."

"Professor Snape," Daphne said "He's our Head of House and the Potion teacher of the school, I hear he is quite hard on the other Houses but lenient on Slytherin."

Ryu nodded with a contemplative look on his face as Snape looked to the group with a blank look, locking eyes with the man Ryu could feel something brush his mind surprising him as he jerked suddenly his eyes widening behind his glasses slightly before Snape broke eye contact and looked away '_What the hell was that?_' He wondered eying the Professor for a second longer before reluctantly turning back to the group and dug into his dinner.

_Staff Table_

Snape frowned as he looked back at the boy who was sitting next to Lily's daughter with a furrowed brow '_How the hell does that boy have mental shields?_' He asked himself after being repelled from brushing the boy's mind '_He looks so carefree yet his mental discipline is intense, what is with that boy, not even Seventh Year Ravenclaws have _that _much discipline over their thoughts, and to repel even a brush from me... _what _is he?_'

Looking back at the smiling red headed girl that looked so much like Lily, Snape couldn't stop the small twinge in his heart as he stared at her '_And who are you Jade Potter?_' He asked mentally '_Are you your mother? Or are you your father?_'

Unknown to him Dumbledore was also inspecting the unusual pair of first years, the Jade that had walked into the Great Hall was completely different than the Jade he was expecting, instead of the nervous and frightful girl he was expecting, a confidant and calm one walked in, he frowned as he overheard what she and the other three were talking about and the near criminal actions that had been done against her '_Was I wrong to send her to the Dursley's?_' He wondered '_I wanted her to know nothing of her fame so that she would not grow up arrogant, so I sent her to the Dursley's who despise magic, but from what McGonagall said they did not treat her as a niece, but as a slave, even less actually, oh how I have sinned against you Jade Potter, was my entire plan flawed?_'

_With Jade_

Jade sighed contently as she patted her stomach feeling full "That was some good grub." She announced happily.

Ryu chuckled in agreement "Better than the rations we used when Dad was giving us wilderness survival training." He said grinning with Jade who barked a laugh.

"Anything is better than field rations." Jade agreed while the two across from them looked slightly confused but laughed all the same.

"I can tell already that you guys will definitely make life interesting." Daphne prophesied shaking her head "You certainly don't _act_ like a Slytherin."

The pair shared a look and smirked "Ambition and Cunning," Ryu said "I think we have cunning covered."

"Ambition, not so much, Jade finished with a shrug "I'm only eleven; I'm not sure _what_ I'm going to do when I'm older."

Daphne shrugged "Tossup between Ravenclaw and Slytherin for me," She revealed "But my ambition to become the next Head of the Greengrass line won out over my love of learning."

"Hufflepuff was the Hat's second choice for me," Tracy admitted with a shrug "I'm a fairly loyal person... if you earn it that is."

Ryu chuckled while Jade grinned as Dumbledore stood up once more causing silence to fall onto the Hall.

"Ahem — just a few more words now that we are all fed and watered. I have a few start-of-term notices to give you. First years should note that the forest on the grounds is forbidden to all pupils. And a few of our older students would do well to remember that as well." Dumbledore's twinkling eyes flashed in the direction of the Weasley twins. "I have also been asked by Mr. Filch, the caretaker, to remind you all that no magic should be used between classes in the corridors. "Qudditch trials will be held in the second week of the term. Anyone interested in playing for their House teams should contact Madam Hooch. "And finally, I must tell you that this year; the third-floor corridor on the right-hand side is out of bounds to everyone who does not wish to die a very painful death."

"That's rather vague," Ryu stated as he narrowed his eyes "That would only make people want to try and see what it is even more."

Jade nodded in agreement "Do you think that it has to do with the thing Hagrid got a Gringotts?" She asked looking over at her friend who shrugged.

"And now, before we go to bed, let us sing the school song!" cried Dumbledore. Jade noticed that the other teachers' smiles had become rather fixed. Dumbledore gave his wand a little flick, as if he was trying to get a fly off the end, and a long golden ribbon flew out of it, which raised high above the tables and twisted itself, snakelike, into words. "Everyone pick their favorite tune," said Dumbledore, "and off we go!"

And the school bellowed:

"_Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy Warty Hogwarts,_

_Teach us something please,_

_Whether we be old and bald_

_Or young with scabby knees,_

_Our heads could do with filling_

_With some interesting stuff,_

_For now they're bare and full of air,_

_Dead flies and bits of fluff,_

_So teach us things worth knowing,_

_Bring back what we've forgot,_

_Just do your best, we'll do the rest,_

_And learn until our brains all rot._"

Everybody finished the song at different times. At last, only the Weasley twins were left singing along to a very slow funeral march.

Dumbledore conducted their last few lines with his wand and when they had finished, he was one of those who clapped loudest. "Ah, music," he said, wiping his eyes. "A magic beyond all we do here! And now, bedtime. Off you trot!"

The First Year Slytherins all gathered around a tall blocky man who swept his hard eyes over them "Follow me." He ordered heavily as he turned and stalked out of the Great Hall with the First Years following after him. He lead the group deeper into the Castle headed down into the dungeons, and stopped at a stretch of bare, damp stone wall "The password is _Supremacy_." The Prefect announced loudly so that the First Years could hear it as the stone wall slid away revealing a doorway, following the Prefect in they looked around The Slytherin common room was a long, low underground room with rough stone walls and ceiling from which round, greenish lamps were hanging on chains. A fire was crackling under an elaborately carved mantelpiece ahead of them with a grouping of high backed chairs around them with a couple of older students sitting in them "Women's Dormitories are on the right while Males on on the left, your name's are engraved on the door with your trunks on your bed, three people per room." The Prefect said in what seemed to be irritation.

The Prefect left without another word presumably heading for his own dorm, Ryu looked to Jade who shrugged and yawned indicating she was ready for bed, nodding his agreement they separated and headed for their own room. Ryu's found his easily enough, he apparently was bunked with Blaise Zabini, a blond haired brown eyed kid if he remembered correctly from the sorting ceremony and another one named Marcus Blaire, frowning Ryu entered not recalling the person and shrugged uncaringly, looking about the room he had to admit that it wasn't all that bad, if a bit dark, glancing at his two roommates he quickly sized them up, he remembered Blaise correctly and dismissed him as the boy seemed pretty nervous of him and the other and turned his gaze to the second occupant, Marcus was about five feet even with yellow eyes and black hair with a lean runners build.

Taking it all in in less than a second Ryu nodded politely and headed for the remaining bed and checked his trunk to make sure everything was there, letting out a yawn he quickly used the cover of rooting through his trunk to place his pistol in the said trunk while placing his knife under the covers of his bed.

Pulling out a t-shirt and shorts he quickly changed behind the curtains of his four poster bed and placed his trunk by his dresser letting out a yawn, settling into his bed he moved his knife so that he was gripping it under the pillow and removed his shades and placed them on the night table at the head of his bed before settling into a light sleep.

_Jade_

Jade sighed as she found he room and smiled upon seeing Tracey and Daphne's name on the plate "Looks like we're in the same room," She commented to the two girls who grinned and nodded and followed her into the room "Nice room." She stated impressed.

"Yeah, nice and comfy beds too," Tracey agreed with a grin jumping onto her bed with a content sigh "So tell me Jade... what exactly is the relationship with you and Ryu? I mean you kinda act like siblings, but there seems to be more to it."

Jade blushed brightly as the two girls stared her down with identical 'gossip grins' "Um, well," She stuttered her eyes darting about for an escape "Ryu was my first friend," She admitted finally with a sigh "He had moved into our neighborhood when we were six and we became friends soon after, we were both isolated from everyone else, Ryu because of his militaristic attitude and me because my _family_, I was living with my aunt and uncle at the time, was abusive and had their son, my cousin, drive off anyone who tried to befriend me, he tried with Ryu, but well, Ryu showed him he wasn't to be messed with," Jade let out a giggle of the memory of Ryu taking Dudley out with a single hit to the boy's stomach "About a year later when my uncle's sister was visiting she had brought her pit bull named Ripper with her and set the dog loose on me for entertainment, I had went to the safest place I could think of, Ryu's house, thankfully he lived next door, when I rushed into the house with the dog at my heels Ryu, Ryu he attacked the dog killing it by snapping it's neck to protect me while Sean, Ryu's Dad, and a friend of theirs went over to the Dursley's in a right rage."

Jade sighed heavily as she drew her knees up to her chest "I'll admit I was scared of Ryu right then, I mean I always knew he was strong but... Ryu saw my fear and he seemed broken, as he apologized for scaring me and said he wouldn't blame me for not wanting to be friends," a couple of tears streaked down her cheeks "I felt so bad right then and hugged him, it surprised us both really, I kept apologizing to him and begged him not to stop being my friend, that he was the best friend that I could ever hope for," Jade smiled softly as she let out a sigh "It was the only time I actually saw him cry as we hugged each other, especially when Sean and their friend returned saying that I'll be living with Sean and Ryu from then on. Ryu, he was always so calm and reserved, seemed so distant, but whenever he was beside me, it would always warm me."

"Wow," Daphne breathed in awe "That's quite the story, and Jade, you really have it bad for him."

Jade blushed brightly at the accusation and nodded slightly "Yeah, please don't tell him," She begged "I don't want to lose what we have by making him feel uncomfortable around me."

Tracey and Daphne sighed and shook their heads in frustration "Jade, chances are this guy is probably head over heels for you," Tracey pointed out "I mean, when he looks at me and Daphne he's guarded and on alert, when he looks at you though, he's relaxed and by god does he have that 'I love you but I'm afraid of something' look in his eyes."

The two girls stared and blinked at Tracey who looked back at them "Tracey?" Daphne said getting the blackette's attention "How in the _hell_ did you get that from just a couple of hours of talking with him and watching his _eyes_?"

Tracey blushed slightly "My mom is a psychologist," She said "They study the human mind and behavior."

"You really think he's like that with me?" Jade asked hesitantly "I mean, I _really_ don't want to lose his friendship, I don't really care if he likes me in that way or not, I just want to remain near him."

"Definitely," Tracey confirmed "But if you don't want us to say anything I won't say anything, right Daph?"

Daphne hastily added her agreement when Tracey sent her a glare "I wouldn't hesitate on for long if I were you either," Daphne added "I mean, looking at him now I would think that there will definitely be quite a few after him, he is quite the looker already." The two other girls looked at her in confusion "What?"

"Aren't you a bit young to be saying something like that?" Tracey asked raising an eyebrow.

Daphne shrugged "Aren't we a bit young to be talking about love?" She countered looking at her friend pointedly "What I'm saying is that right now it may just be a childhood crush, but even if it is you really should talk to him about how you feel before someone else captures his eyes, because then you would _never_ know."

Jade sighed and nodded "Yeah, maybe it is too soon to know if it really is love or a crush," She agreed with a slight amount of reluctance "It's just I really don't know what to do."

Daphne shrugged "Who knows, maybe you'll figure it out," She said before yawning widely "As for me though, I'm going to sleep."

Jade and Tracey shared a giggle as they nodded in agreement and after changing and exchanging some goodnights climbed under their covers and drifted off into sleep.

As Jade lay their she thought again about her relationship with Ryu '_Right now we're just two '_siblings_',_' She thought to herself '_I want it to be more, but Daphne does have a point, is what I have actually love, or just a childhood crush?_'

'**Cha you better lay claim on that hunk of man meat or I'll take over and do it for you!**' Her inner self shouted out causing her eye to twitch.

'_Shut up,_' she thought back '_It ain't that simple, I don't want to ruin our relationship because I decided to act on a simple crush rather than genuine feelings for him!_'

She could hear a sigh of irritation '**Yeah but how would you know if you don't confront him with it!**' Her inner shouted back '**Better to just do it and get it over with and pick up the pieces from there right?**'

'_Who knows,_' Jade thought '_What are you anyways?_'

'**I'm the reflection of your innermost desires and wishes,**' the inner replied '**Don't ask me how I came about but here I am, think of me as a less dangerous type of multi-personality disorder, I can't take control or anything, but we can communicate like this.**'

'_Is it possible to see each other face to face?_' Jade asked curiously.

She could feel her other self shrug '**No clue,**' she replied '**But I am in a copy of your room at home, except the window show's what you see and hear instead of the backyard.**'

'_Hmm, maybe meditation?_' Jade suggestion '_Ya know, like going into a state of Zen?_'

**'Possible, try falling asleep,' **Her inner suggested '**I'll try and pull you in from here.**'

'_Right_' Jade agreed relaxing her body like Sean had taught her for when she was younger and stilled her mind, she suddenly could feel a slight spinning sensation and felt herself on her feet.

"Hey it worked!" A voice shouted in surprise.

Opening her eyes Jade blinked in surprise to find herself in her room back home facing a person that looked like her, only her opposite had black hair with red eyes, while Jade was wearing the white spaghetti strap shirt and a pair of shorts her opposite was wearing a pair of tight blue jeans that hugged her hips and a black tube top that showed off her navel and a bit of cleavage "Whoa," Jade said in surprise getting a laugh from her opposite "Nice to finally meet you in person I guess."

"Quite," Her opposite agreed "Nice to see the person I am based off of."

"Umm, what should I call you?" Jade asked nervously "I don't want to call you, well you."

Her opposite tapped her foot for a second in thought "How about Onyx?" She asked "Like my hair color."

"Sure, Onyx." Jade agreed giggling with Onyx before sighing "I really have to wonder how sane I truly am if I am talking with an inner persona of myself."

Onyx laughed happily "Well with our 'family' can you blame us, um you, uhh, me?" She said air quoting family and getting confused towards the end.

"Us," Jade confirmed "After all you are just a manifestation of my most inner most desires right?"

Onyx nodded "Yup," She chirped "I have to say this will certainly be an interesting experience, after all how many people can talk to their inner self?"

"Not many," Jade agreed "I wonder just what is possible with this?"

Onyx shrugged "Not a clue," She admitted "But I do know that I can help with your mental defenses, during the dinner someone tried to subtly enter, kinda like entering through the back door or a window, but when I told them to fuck off, they left pretty quickly."

"Huh, wonder who it was?" Jade wondered in confusion "Dammit, not even here for a full day and someone is trying to fuck with me."

Onyx frowned "Unfortunately that's not all," She said grimly "Remember when your scar acted up during dinner?" Jade nodded "Well take a look at this."

Onyx moved over to the closet door and opened it showing a different room, but this one was pitch black with a feeling of corruption and evil emanating from it.

"What the fuck?" Jade shouted in convulsion recoiling from the room with a green face.

Onyx nodded in agreement as she closed the door "My sentiments exactly," She agreed "It suddenly showed up when your scar flared and it took everything I had to force it into the closet," She shuddered in slight fear "Whatever it is please be careful Jade," She pleaded fear evident in her eyes "Whatever it is it would consume and destroy us."

Jade pulled Onyx into a hug "No worries on that," She assured soothingly "No way am I letting that... _thing_ out."

Onyx sighed in relief and hugged Jade back "Thanks sis." She said getting a jolt in surprise from Jade.

"Sis?" Jade questioned in confusion pulling back to look at Onyx who was grinning.

"Why not, we don't have an actual sibling, and it's better than referring to us as the same person." Onyx replied with a shrug.

Jade looked at Onyx for a second before shrugging "Why not," She agreed "Eh, Onyx-nee."

Onyx laughed as she pushed Jade slightly shaking her head "Your obsession with Japanese is just as bad as Ryu's Dragon obsession."

Jade merely grinned happily with a twinkle in her eyes that would put Dumbledore to shame.

_Next morning_

Jade yawned as she rolled out of her bed with a slight grunt "Uhh," She groaned looking about blearily scratching her head wincing as it got caught up in some tangles '_Urgh, why do I always get tangles in my hair when I sleep?_' She thought to herself grabbing some clothes and a towel and headed to the girls shower room.

'**Cause you have it so long,**' Onyx inputted '**If you had it short then it wouldn't tangle so much.**'

Jade mentally pouted '_But I like long hair._' She replied '_It makes me feel pwetty._'

Jade could feel Onyx's irritation at using a child like voice '**Never do that again please,**' Onyx requested '**It makes me worry about our sanity more than usual when you do.**'

Jade let a smirk show on her face as she mentally laughed at her inner persona's comment.

By the time she was finished her shower and was working through her hair the other female students began waking up and trickled into the showers, some remained to put on makeup and comb their hairs like Jade while others simply showered and left, Jade smiled at Tracey and Daphne as they walked in and was still working on her hair as they got out of their showers.

"Having troubles with your hair?" Daphne asked in amusement sitting next to Jade at a vanity as Tracey sat on the opposite side of Daphne.

Jade rolled her eyes and nodded "Get's tangled up nearly every night," She said wincing as her brush found another tangle "It's gets annoying after a while."

Tracey giggled "Glad I decided not to grow my hair that long then," She teased gesturing to her hair that was slightly longer than her neck "I have enough troubles with it as it is."

Daphne humphed "When I go home for Christmas I'm going to have my mom teach me the charm she uses to keep hers untangled." She declared as she began to brush her past shoulder length hair.

Jade grinned at her new friend "Mind teaching it to me when you learn it?" She asked as she began to braid her hair "It'll make my job a lot easier."

Daphne giggled "No problem." She agreed "If you teach me how to braid my hair that is."

Jade laughed and nodded finishing off her own braid and set about teaching Daphne.

_Later, Great Hall_

Jade entered the Great Hall with Daphne and Tracey, the three of them where giggling over the story Jade was telling them about sending Draco to the washroom multiple times and saw Ryu sitting at the end of the Slytherin table digging into some bacon and eggs loaded on some toast "Morning Ryu!" Jade chirped sitting down next to him with a smile as Tracey and Daphne sat down across from them "How was your sleep?"

Ryu shrugged nonchalantly "Pretty good," He said "How about you three?"

"I slept well thank you." Daphne replied with similar sentiments from Jade and Tracey "Ryu? Why are you wearing your sunglasses when we're indoors?"

"Acute Hyper-Sensitivity to light," Ryu replied "My eyes are sensitive to all forms of light so I wear these so that I'm not blinded or in pain constantly."

"Ah, that explains it pretty well then," Tracey said "I thought it you would've said it made you look cool and mysterious."

Ryu and Jade snorted in amusement from her thought "Yeah right," Jade said "Ryu may have that 'tough and mysterious' look about him but he really is just a softie once you get to know him."

"Hey!" Ryu said indigently "I worked hard to put that image up thank you very much!"

The girls giggled as Ryu huffed in irritation as Marcus approached them "Uhh, do you mind if a join you guys?" He asked nervously "You guys seem like a much more... friendlier group."

The group looked at each other and shrugged "Sure, pull up a chair," Jade said inviting him into the group "I'm Jade; this is Ryu, Daphne and Tracey."

Marcus smiled in relief and sat down with them "Name's Marcus Blair," He said introducing himself "I'm actually Ryu's roommate."

"Who else you guys with?" Jade asked in curiosity.

"Blaise Zabini," Ryu answered looking for the boy in question "Actually he's just coming in now."

The three girls looked up to see the blond come in looking over the table nervously "Why don't we have him join our little 'Alliance'?" Jade asked "You know, roommates sticking together."

Ryu shrugged as Marcus looked at them oddly "What alliance?" He asked in confusion.

"Slytherin will most likely target me being a Muggleborn since they believe that for some reason only Purebloods go into our house," Ryu explained "So by providing a united front we make ourselves a less appeasing target."

"Bullies prefer the weak and alone," Jade continued "So, by being in a group..."

"Then their less likely to target you," Marcus finished understanding dawning in his eyes "That makes sense, then Blaise would definitely help as his family is an Ancient house."

Ryu nodded and waved getting Blaise's attention "Come on, join us!" He shouted getting a relieved yet confused look as he sat down next to Daphne across from Marcus "You were looking a bit lost there Blaise."

"Uhh yeah," Blaise agreed slightly nervous "Not sure who to sit with."

Ryu shrugged "You can sit with us, your roommates with me and Marcus here anyways." He said biting into an egg sandwich "Name's Ryu by the way, the girls are Jade, Daphne and Tracey."

"Nice to meet you all," Blaise said relaxing "And good to see you again Daphne."

"Same here Blaise," Daphne agreed "Haven't seen you since the winter equinox celebration."

"You two know each other?" Jade asked in confusion.

"The Ancient Houses typically get together for celebratory parties on the summer and winter equinox," Daphne explained "It's a real fancy to-do with a _lot_ of political manoeuvring and back deals going on while trying to set their children up with each other and making marriage contracts."

"Marriage Contracts?" Jade asked "You guys still use those?"

Marcus nodded "Yup, there's a lot of ancient magic involved that bind the two betrothed together," He explained "But it's mostly used as proof of a political union or alliance."

"Some non-magical communities still use it as well, India is a prime example," Ryu stated "Still surprising to hear though."

Daphne nodded "So don't be surprised if you get an invitation to the winter equinox this year Jade," She warned "Now that you're back on the radar many people are going to try and get into your good books, and unless you want tons of enemies after your blood politically."

"So pretty much, smile, play nice and don't promise anything," Blaise added "That's how my Grandma described it."

"Wouldn't be surprised if many people tried to throw you into the Light or Dark category too," Marcus added and got confused looks from the two Muggle-raised in the group "Pretty much there are three groups in the Political scene, Light, Dark and Grey or Good, Evil and Natural, my family, while not an Ancient house, is a Grey family while the Malfoy Family is Dark and the Weasley's are a Light family."

"So people are going to try and get me to throw my lot in with them?" Jade asked for confirmation.

"Pretty much," Daphne agreed "Dark Families are mostly blood supremacists, with some exceptions, and supported the Dark Lord during his rise, some publicly, later claiming to being controlled and manipulated into his side, while some did so from behind the scenes. Light side has _some_ blood supremacists, but most are trying to push some rights for Muggleborns. Grey families simply don't take a side, while for the most part they do support Muggleborns, they also observe the old traditions that the light has declared 'evil'."

"So what are you and Blaise then Daph?" Jade asked tilting her head.

"We're Grey families that many believe to be Dark because we have some tendency towards the dark arts." Daphne explained shrugging "But since we heavily support Muggleborn rights as well as partial human rights we are considered a Grey Family."

"Partial Human?" Ryu asked his curiosity perked.

"Werewolves, Centaurs, Half-anything really," Daphne said "They are heavily discriminated against and the hard working honest ones are distrusted because of the bad ones who make the bad name for the race."

Ryu nodded in understanding his eyes narrowed in contemplation behind his sunglasses as the group drifted their chat off to different subjects while Snape came around passing out the time tables.

"Alright, we have Herbology First with Ravenclaws followed by Transfiguration with Gryffindors, then lunch, Potions with Gryffindors followed by Charms with Hufflepuffs and Defense against the Dark Arts also with Gryffindors" Tracey said "And then Astronomy at midnight with Ravenclaws seems like an interesting day ahead of us."

Ryu shrugged "Wonder what defense will be like?" He wondered out loud.

"Don't get too excited about it," Marcus warned "Don't learn anything _really_ interesting in the first year unfortunately."

"Dammit."

END CHAPTER

**AN: Ending here cause just felt like it was a good point to end it at, anywho please review!**

Return to Top


	5. Chapter 5 School Days

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

**AN: I'M BACK AND NOT DEAD! Sorry everyone for the long wait but here is Chapter Five of FotD**

Chapter Five: School Days

"Hey did you see her?" Jade heard a boy whisper as she and Ryu made their way through the halls towards the Entrance of the Castle for their Herbology class "That was her, Jade Potter."

Jade rolled her eyes in irritation "For the love of..." She muttered under her breath to Ryu "Don't these people have anything better to do than stalking me?"

Ryu smiled encouragingly and patted her shoulder "They'll get over it eventually," He assured "Then they'll move onto the next 'big' thing."

"They better," Jade growled "Because being 'famous' gets old _fast_."

Ryu merely chuckled as they exited the castle and made their way over to the greenhouses for their first class.

"Hey Jade! Ryu! Wait for me!" called a voice, and the two turned to see Hermione running towards them and stopping to catch her breath, "Phew...glad I...caught up...with..you," she said in between, which caused the two Slytherins to chuckle.

"Easy Hermione, catch your breath first!" Jade said in amusement as she saw her friend from Gryffindor huff and puff.

"Haa, Haa," Hermione gasped as she bent at the waist "Wow, I'm out of shape."

"Hmm, perhaps we should keep her running then," Ryu said grinning over to Jade who shook her head with a smirk at Hermione's horrified look "Well if we did it you won't be out of breath as often."

"Ryu trying to keep up with you is like trying to keep up with a car going downhill," Jade countered giggling "An exercise in futility."

Ryu could only shrug, "Oh well, it was worth it!" he said humorlessly while Hermonie could only look at him like he was insane, but then sighed.

"It's going to be a long year, I can tell," the young Muggle-born said in a exasperated tone.

"Ah, but we can guarantee you that you will be able to run further than before!" Jade teased giggling at the cross look Hermione sent her as they entered the Greenhouse.

"Welcome dearies," A dumpy little witch named Professor Sprout greeted cheerily "This is Herbology, in this class I will be teaching you about the various plants and fungi of the magical world and how to care for them..."

**_Timeskip, Lunch_**

"Well, classes are interesting so far," Jade commented to her friends as the Slytherin group sat down for lunch after "But man is Professor McGonagall strict!"

"From I heard from the older students, she's always like that," Daphne put in as she took a bite out of a bread roll, "But, she's nice once you get to know her, I also heard that she was extremely giddy when she was attending,"

"You're kidding?" Jade commented, "Professor McGonagall...Giddy?"

"I know, it sounds impossible doesn't it?" Tracey agreed "But still, I'm kinda wondering what Potions is going to be like? I heard that Professor Snape can be rather nasty to those not Slytherin."

Jade shrugged "I'm more interesting in Charms," She said "From what I've read in the books it sounds fun."

Daphne shrugged in disinterest "The really interesting classes don't start until third year," She countered "I want to take Ancient Runes."

"Ancient Runes? Like the ancient scripts written in long dead languages?" Ryu asked in curiosity.

"That's right, there are some old, but powerful spells in ancient rune scripts," Daphne explained "And some magics can only be done by engraving the Runes into objects, that is how certain magical objects are made."

Ryu's eyebrow raised in interest at the information "Sounds interesting," He agreed.

"Personally I want to become a Herbologist," Blaise said "I grew up around gardens at home and I really enjoy taking care of plants."

Marcus chuckled in amusement "Aurors always interested me," He revealed "So hopefully DADA isn't a complete waste of time."

The six friends continued to talk through the Lunch hour until the bell rang. Gathering up their bags they headed to the dungeons where the potions class was located. Taking their seats, Jade sat beside Ryu with Daphne on her left, they chatted quietly while they waited for the Professor to arrive.

Everyone looked up as the door burst open while Snape swept in his cloak billowing out behind him as he swept into the room his hard eyes taking in each student, lingering a couple of seconds longer on Jade before picking up the student list and started taking roll, when he reached Jade's name his eyes flicked up "Potter, Jade," He said neutrally.

"Present, Professor," Jade acknowledged, as she looked at the professor, and noticed something in his eyes. She was taught by Sean how to read people by looking at their eyes, and she looked into Snape's she noticed two emotions in them, regret and sadness.

_'Why is that?' _Jade thought as Snape continued to call out the student's names.

'_I see Lily every time I look at her,_' Snape thought as he put the attendance marker away

"You are here to learn the subtle science and exact art of potionmaking," he began. He spoke in barely more than a whisper, but they caught every word - like Professor McGonagall, Snape had caught every word - like Professor McGonagall, Snape had the gift of keeping a class silent without effort. "As there is little foolish wand-waving here, many of you will hardly believe this is magic. I don't expect you will really understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses... I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, even stopper death - if you aren't as big a bunch of dunderheads as I usually have to teach."

The class chuckled at that, but very lowly.

Jade could only look at Snape with a small frown, despite having a cold hard exterior, she could tell he was hiding his true feelings. '_So he takes out his self loathing on the student body,_' She realized suddenly _'But why would he do that?'_

**_'Bad experiences as a student himself maybe?'_** Onyx suggested **_'After all he does seem like the bulliable type, and urgh, that greasy hair isn't helping anything.'_**

Jade had to repress a snort at her inner's comment _'Still doesn't excuse treating us all like idiots.' _She thought irritably as Snape proceeded to tear into the youngest male Weasley questioning him about things that only avid readers such as Hermione would know.

The class continued to spiral downhill for the Gryffindors as Neville's cauldron ended up exploding causing the acid green potion he was brewing to spill all over him and on the floor causing everyone to stand on their stools to avoid being splashed while Neville screamed in pain as angry red boils started appearing on his skin.

"Idiot boy!" Snape shouted in frustration "I suppose you added the porcupine quills _before_ taking the cauldron off the fire?"

Neville's only response was a whimper as the boils began to spread.

"Take him to the hospital wing," He ordered a dark skinned Gryffindor before rounding on Ron once again making the boy turn beat red in embarrassment.

"Man he was harsh," Ryu said as they left the dungeons heading to their Charms class "I mean there's drill sergeant tough, then there's cruelty."

"I don't know about that Ryu," Jade said which made Ryu look at her with a look that said 'What do you mean by that?', "I saw he's hiding more than he let's on. Don't forget, Sean was the one who taught how to read people's emotions.

"And, what did you see?" Ryu asked as he quirked an eyebrow.

Jade took a breath as she began to tell Ryu what she saw in Snape's eyes.

Ryu frowned as he processed the information "Still doesn't excuse his treatment of the students," He said "In fact that just makes it worse for him if anything, he'll just hate himself even more."

Jade nodded in agreement as they entered the Charms classroom "But I don't think that we can do anything about it though," She murmured "I suppose we just have to wait for the right opportunity and take the shot."

"Sharpshooting 101." Ryu agreed grinning widely at his friend "Definitely."

_**Timeskip, That night**_

Ryu sighed as he lay awake in his bed staring up at the ceiling of the room. Getting out of bed he moved quietly so he didn't wake up his two roommates and left the room heading down to the empty common room. Pulling off the muscle shirt he wore to bed Ryu positioned himself in a stance where his knees were slightly bent, his feet pointed at a 45 degree angle away from each other as his hands rested at his midsection looking at if they were holding a ball.

Moving slightly his right hand that was on top of the 'ball' blurred forward in a chop like move before his left foot slid forward with his left arm moving in a punching motion. Next he twirled around his imaginary opponent with his right elbow striking at where the chin would be followed up by a low leg sweep before returning to his starting position. _'Even after all these years, neither my body, nor mind forget that man's training,' _Ryu thought with slight contempt _'No matter how hard I try, I will _never_ be normal will I? I will always be what he create me to be... a weapon.'_

"What are you doing up?" Ryu turned and saw Jade wearing her pajamas as she yawned_._

"You should be in bed Jade," Ryu said and Jade just shrugged.

"Can't help when I see you up and about at this hour," she said with a grin as she sat on the sofa.

Ryu simply sighed as he continued to move through the intricate katas of the unnamed martial art taught to him by the man as Jade continued to watch "I can never change can I?" Ryu asked as he moved "No matter how hard I try, no matter how hard I wish it to be so, I can never be normal, I can never be human, can I?" He stopped as he looked down at his hands "These hands have been covered in blood from a young age, and even now, after nearly six years of not fighting and of peace, I still cannot stop myself from seeing them soaked in blood."

"Ryu," Jade whispered in concern for her friend as he continued to stare at his hands _'Has he, always had to deal with this?'_

"No matter how hard I try, I'll always be what that old man created me to be, a weapon of war and killing." Ryu said as tears built up in his eyes while his hands clenched.

A pair of arms wrapped around Ryu surprising him as Jade pulled him into a hug from behind "You are not a weapon Ryu," Jade whispered into his ear sadness filling her voice "You are more human than almost everyone I know, and you don't fight take life, you fight to protect life, so what if you're not normal Ryu, you're still Ryu aren't you? Isn't that enough?"

"But..." Ryu hesitated refusing to look at her as she continued to hold him tightly her face buried into his back "I... I..."

Jade pulled back and turned him around forcing him to face her "No buts Ryu, I don't care who you were before I met you, I never did," She admitted "I could care less, all I care about is the here and now, all I care about is being your friend and staying by your side, Ryu, if you are afraid of yourself, let me be your lifeline, let me hold you steady, like you did, and still do, for me."

Ryu looked at Jade, and could swear there were faint traces of tears brimming in her eyes.

"So, will you let me be your rock in the water, just as you are mine?" she asked with a faint smile.

Ryu smiled slightly as he wrapped his arms around Jade's shoulders and pulled her into his chest hugging her tightly "Thank you, Jade." He whispered softly "Thank you so very much, I think that if it weren't for you, I would have been the exact same person I was six years ago, someone who didn't even want to live."

Jade didn't say anything as she buried her face into his chest with a light sob hugging him back fiercely as his own tears fell from his eyes.

"Jade, if you will be my lifeline I will be your protector, no matter what happens, I will use everything I know to protect you from anyone, even if it's the devil himself." Ryu swore fiercely "I will not allow you to be harmed Jade, even if it takes my own life."

Jade shook her head quickly as she sobbed again "No, Ryu if it costs your life don't do it, please" She begged "I couldn't stand to lose you Ryu, I just couldn't, I won't be able to live without you. I wouldn't forgive myself, Ryu, you're my most precious person." Ryu let out a small gasp and looked down at Jade who was looking up at him with teary eyes and a slight smile "I, I don't know if what I feel towards you is a crush or something more, but I would like to give it a try."

Ryu smiled as he hugged Jade again "If you'll have me Jade, then let's give it a try." He agreed hugging her as they both shared silent tears of mixed emotions.

They held each other like for a few minutes and when a yawn escaped from Jade, Ryu chuckled and he offered to take her back to bed, which she accepted. The two stopped at the girls' dorms and Ryu bid Jade goodnight, while the red-head returned it and she went to bed. Ryu still had his soft smile when he returned to his dorm and got back to bed and went to sleep. Dreaming of a possible future with Jade.

_**Timeskip, Halloween, Lunchtime**_

Jade grunted as she sat down dropping her bag onto the floor underneath the Slytherin table in the Dining Hall "Man I'm getting tired here," She groaned resting her chin in the palm of her hand "Is it just me or do teachers take sick pleasure in piling mountains of homework onto students."

"They take pleasure in it." Marcus, Blaise and Ryu coursed as one as they waited for their lunch to appear.

The girls giggled as the boys started arguing on what was the worst subject for homework. During the last month the group had slowly become more and more friendly with each other sharing their life experiences, although Ryu had yet to tell them his own secret, even Jade didn't know everything about him. There had been a couple attempts at hazing from the other Slytherin students, especially targeted at Ryu only for the would be hazers to somehow be found in a broom closet pale white in fear muttering something about a golden eye.

The school doctors and psychiatrists, when the students were taken to the medical wing by Snape, were stumped as every time they asked them what happened, they either cried or screamed. Since then other students who were bullies showed up with the same symptoms, and the staff were just puzzled.

Jade shook her head as lunch finally came. It was then a series of screeches were heard as owls came through the opened skylight bringing in mail and other items from home.

Hedwig fluttered in front of the two teens landing beside Jade's plate and began drinking out of Jade's goblet of pumpkin juice while she pulled off the letter attached to Hedwig's leg "Hey it's from Conner and Murphy!" Jade said excitedly causing Ryu to perk up from next to her and lean over to read the letter as well.

_Dear Midget Brats,_

"Screw you Conner!" Ryu growled at the paper as if it was the Irishman himself causing Jade to giggle.

_It certainly has been a while since we last spoke, not much has been happening in good old Boston aside from the usual work we always do. Although I have to say we were quite surprised when we received word from Sean that you guys have begun learning witchcraft and wizardry of all things!_

_Well after talking with some of our... _friends_ we actually learned that the Church and the general Wizarding world after the Salem Witch Trials, apparently there was a small war between the two afterwords so they eventually said 'If you don't fuck with us we won't fuck with you' and have been on semi-decent terms since._

_Be careful though, there are extremists who believe that anything magical related must be destroyed so keep an eye out just in case._

_From yer good'ol pals, the MacManus Brothers!_

"I'm gonna kill those two, I really am," Ryu growled, as Jade giggled.

"Who are the MacManus Brothers?" Marcus asked as he and the rest of the group gave confused looks.

"A pair of Irish twins who live over in Boston in the States," Jade explained folding up the letter and placing it in her bag "We had met them by accident really, Ryu and I had ended up getting separated from Sean in Boston and ended up in the Projects, slums pretty much, and ran into Conner and Murphy there as they were leaving their work, there was a small understanding that ended up with Ryu kicking their asses," Jade giggled at the memory "Anyways after a small explanation they helped us get reconnected with Sean and we kept in touch with them ever since."

"They've got connection with the Catholic Church like you would never believe," Ryu continued "And the Church, fuck do they have an information network."

"What do they do?" Daphne asked in curiosity tilting her head slightly.

The two exchanged a brief look "This and that," Jade answered nonchalantly "They're contractors, so they accept any job really."

"That...sounds convincing," Blaise commented.

"But the one about them that pisses me of is that they keep calling us _Midgets," _Ryu growled, while Jade sighed.

"Here we go," she said as Ryu began his rant.

"I mean come on! I'm tall for a kid my age! And they have the _gall _to call me a Midget brat! That is taking it too far!" Ryu ranted in irritation "Dammit I would kick their asses if I hadn't tried to get them to shut up about it like that already! I bet that I'll be taller than them by the time I'm fifteen too, and knowing them they'll still call me a Midget!"

Jade sighed and reach over giving Ryu a smack to the back of his head "Ryu, it's just how they roll get over it," She said slightly irritated as he calmed down with a slight pout "They're just acting like older brothers."

Ryu's eye twitched under his sunglasses "It still annoys the crap outta me." He growled before grinning "But I'll get back at them for that, oh yes I will!"

Jade rolled her eyes and smiled at Ryu as he began planning his own revenge against the twins.

"So there's going to be a feast tonight?" Jade asked looking over to Daphne.

The blonde nodded in confirmation "It's an important holiday for the Wizarding World," She stated "Some people are even of the belief that Halloween night on a full moon can increase ones magical power or is good for doing ancient rituals."

"Huh," Jade replied with a somewhat interested look before shrugging "Everyone has their habits."

"Like Trick or Treating?" Marcus asked getting a grin from Jade and Tracey while Blaise and Daphne looked confused.

Seeing their confusion Tracey explained "Muggles celebrate Halloween by dressing up in costumes of various people, things or fictional characters, and going around house to house where thy hand out candy, not really sure how it got started though" She said "I remember this one year I dressed up as a princess and my dad had went out and got me a bunch of stuff for the costume."

Jade giggled "Me and Ryu went out last year dressed as SAS solders, we had the attitude down pat to," She commented getting a chuckle from Ryu "Helps when three of your 'Uncles' and your dad are SAS officers."

Ryu snickered as he remembered that Halloween. He spied Dudley bullying some younger kids for their candy, and so he played a prank on him which involved his bizarre eyes, ropes, and one of his knives.

To say Dudley decided to never again go out again on Halloween was the understatement of the century.

"What are remembering about?" Jade asked, her eyes squinting in suspicion.

"Nothing really, just remembering one of the little pranks I've done to Dudley," Ryu answered.

Jade suddenly grinned widely "Which one?" She asked curiously.

"Halloween." Ryu said smirking "It involved ropes, a knife, and _that._"

Jade blinked in surprise "I don't remember that one." She commented as the rest of the group listened in.

Ryu shrugged "I did it solo," He explained "You had just went into the house when I spotted him, waited until night then snuck into his room through the window and tied him up like a pig and duck taped his mouth shut and scared him senseless," He noticed the horrified looks of their housemates "What? He was a chauvinistic pig who bullied on those smaller than him and if he continued down that spiral I wouldn't have been surprised if he ended up on the nightly news for rape, nip the problem in the bud, that's what I did."

It was then Fred & George, who were sitting at the table across from them heard the prank Ryu played, appeared in a blur...and started bowing on their knees?

"Master!" Fred yelled.

"Behold the Master!" George yelled second.

Ryu gave the twins a funny look, "Uhhh, what the heck are you doing?" He asked warily watching the pair for anything suspicious.

"We hereby humbly beg of thee to teach us your pranking ways," George declared with flashy pomp

"For anyone who can make somebody stop their evil ways with a single prank is truly a master of the art of pranking." Fred finished with equal pomp.

The look on Ryu's face was one rarely seen on his face, a pure frozen shocked face as he stared at the twins a fork in his mouth. Meanwhile Jade was having trouble containing her giggles at the expression on the normally unflappable Ryu's face "Wow Ryu, who knew you'd get a male fan club." She teased finally getting a reaction from Ryu.

Ryu choked on his food as he glared at Jade his eyebrow twitching "It's nothing like that," He said to the twins "It was probably more of what I _said_ than any prank I did, Jade's the one who drive a person to insanity with pranks."

Jade's eyes widen at that, and before she could make a retort, the twins were at her feet.

"PLEEEEEEASE! Teach us master" George begged as he repeated the pomp

"Yes, please teach us your pranking style!," Fred cried out also repeating his pomp.

Jade looked at Ryu who was grinning madly. Her eye began to twitch violently. Her left hand formed a fist as she gave off an evil aura which made a few students back off a bit.

"Oooohh, Ryu," Jade said in a sickly sweet voice.

Ryu grinned as he tensed "You forget Jade, I taught you Hand-to-Hand," He warned calmly his own smirk widening as he and Jade slowly stood "You sure you want to try this again?"

Jade's smirk widened "You forget Ryu," She said confidently as she reached into her robes and pulled out her wand "Who has the better track record with spells."

Ryu's eyebrow raised as he appraised the wand in Jade's hand "Fair enough," He agreed "But I wonder if you'll be able to hit me with them though?"

With that Ryu suddenly sprinted away from the table with Jade hot on his heels brandishing her wand threateningly as they ran out into the Entrance Hall and into the school grounds where she continued to chase a laughing Ryu.

_**Charms Class**_

Ryu and Jade entered the classroom covered in a slight sheen of sweat as they took their seats before the bell rang sitting nearby their group of friends including Hermione "What was that all about at lunch?" Hermione asked "It certainly gave everyone a laugh though."

Jade shrugged "It's just something we've been doing since we were kids," She explained "See Ryu taught me the basics of Hand-to-Hand combat for self defense and helped me continue training in it ever since then. And I've always tried to beat him, never won, but now I've found something that I'm better than him at."

Ryu rolled his eyes as he glared at Jade "That full body bind wasn't nice Jade," He groused "Especially when you started tickling me."

Jade just giggled in amusement at that, "Oh come on Ryu, you gotta admit it was nice to hear you laugh,"

Ryu just gave a tired sigh "I'm never gonna win at these arguments am I?" He asked.

"Nope." Jade chirped happily as Flitwick walked into the classroom and began the lesson on the Hover charm Wingardium Leviosa.

Jade smirked as she saw Ryu's eye twitching as he was practicing the spell trying to get it to work without success and lent over "You're not pronouncing the I properly _'Wingardium Leviosa_' the I sounds like an E." She explained to him getting a smile from Ryu.

"Thanks Jade." He whispered as he tried again _"Wingardium Leviosa!_" And caused the feather to leap up a couple of inches.

"Good start Mr. Hisanaga!" Flitwick praised as he passed by inspecting the class' progress.

Ryu glanced up and frowned as he saw Hermione trying to help Ron only to get a rude comment in return from the look on Hermione's face. As soon as the bell rang everyone gathered their things while Flitwick told them to practice the charm diligently.

Ryu and Jade tried to catch up with Hermione through the crowd of students leaving only to overhear Ron speaking with Dean "No wonder she's got no friends!" He declared "She's right nightmare she is!"

A sudden sob caught Jade's attention as she saw Hermione disappear around a corner obviously distraught about something. Jade immediately turned to Ron as she knew it was probably the remark he said. Glaring at him, she decided to give him a little dose of a spell she read in the library. Taking out her wand she walked toward were Ron and the other Gryffindors are, as soon as she passed them...

"_Crus Everitt,_(Leg Sweep[1])" she whispered as she flicked her wand, and to everyone watching, it appeared Ron tripped on his own two feet and fell flat on his face.

"Did you see where Hermione went?" Ryu asked as they broke away from the group that was laughing at the youngest male Weasley.

"She went around this corner, but..." Jade trailed off with a worried look.

"If she doesn't show up by dinner time we'll go take a look for her," Ryu assured "She probably just needs a bit of time to herself."

Jade nodded in agreement and sent one last wistful look down the hallway Hermione disappeared around before heading to her next class.

_**Dinner**_

"Wow, they really go all out when decorating don't they?" Jade asked as she, Ryu and their friends stepped into the very decorated Great Hall that had massive carved pumpkins all over the place with the ghosts floating around adding an even more 'spooky' atmosphere.

"No kidding," Blaise agreed as he looked around in wide eyed amazement "Look at the size of those pumpkins!"

"Hagrid was quite proud of them." Ryu commented as they sat down "He couldn't stop talking about them when we had went down for tea last week."

"From what I heard from my Dad, Hagrid's the best when it comes to beasts and plants," Marcus said as the students began to take their seats, "Of course, he would've made a great Beast Master Wizard, if they hadn't expelled him,"

This caught Ryu and Jade by suprise.

"What do you mean by 'expelled him' ?" Jade asked incredously.

"Well they way I understand it Hagrid was raising a dangerous creature during his thrid year after a string of deaths," Marcus explained as he dug into his food "He was thrown into Azkaban, the wizarding prison, but was released after he was proven innocent, they never did find the cause of the deaths, but dad did say somehting about a Chamber of Secrets.

The rest of their conversation was cut off as the doors to the Great Hall swung open revealing a distressed Quirrell. All conversations froze as he ran up do the staff table "Troll! In the dungeons!" He shouted in panic as he came to a halt "Just thought you should know." And promptly fainted.

Whispering echoed throughout the Hall before Quirrell even touched the ground as Ryu and Jade exchanged worried glances "Hermione." They both whispered.

"Prefects!" Dumbledore shouted over the noise causing everyone to shut up and turned to the aged Headmaster "Please escort your housemates back to your Common Rooms, seventh years please help them maintain order." He ordered sternly his bespecticaled gaze sweeping the room "Teacher follow me."

With that Dumbledore swept out of the room followed by half of the teachers as Madam Pompfrey fussed over Quirrell.

"I don't see Hermione anywhere," Ryu muttered to Jade who looked around her eyes shining with worry "Did she return to the Gryffindor Common Room?"

"I don't think so," Jade murmured back as they followed the group out of the Great Hall "I had overheard a group of third year girls saying that there was someone in the third floor girl's bathroom, she could be there."

"And she wouldn't know about the Troll," Ryu concluded "Should we go look for her?"

Jade nodded immediately "Yes, all the teachers are heading for the dungeons," She said "No one seems to be thinking about anyone who would not be at dinner."

Ryu grabbed Jade's arm and dragged her into a shadowy corner unseen and waited for the group to pass "Let's go then," He said as he reached a hand into his robe and pulled out his Berreta and flicked the safety off "Sometimes, I am glad I'm a paranoid git."

Jade rolled her eyes at Ryu and grabbed his hand taking off for the third floor corridor.

_**With Hermione**_

Hermione hiccuped as she stepped out of the batroom stall she was hiding in for most of he day crying, unaware of the massive eight foot tall troll that was carrying a large lump of wood fashioned into a club.

She walked over to the sink and splashed some water on her face to clear the tears from them _'I suppose I better get to dinner, Jade and Ryu must be worried.' _She thought as she raised her head up and froze her eyes going wide as she saw the troll's reflection in the mirror.

Whipping around her mouth moved but no sound came out as the Troll slowly advanced. Hermione fored herself to move as she saw the Troll raise his club and swung it downwards smashing the sink that she was standing in front of only seconds ago. She let out a scream as she tried to find her wand only for her to fumble and slip from her fingers as the Troll turned to face her.

"Hey Fugly!" A voice shouted from the entrance of the Bathroom followed by two lound bangs and the Troll howling in pain "Get some!"

Looking over Hermione's hopes soared as she saw Jade and Ryu standing in the entrance with Ryu holding a handgun in his hands aiming at the Troll. "Jade... Ryu..." Hermione said in shock as Jade slipped around the Troll its focus on Ryu as he fired to more shots hitting its chest "You guys came... for me?"

"Of course we did 'Mione." Jade assured with a wide grin "We're friends aren't we?"

Hermione smiled and nodded shakily as Jade helped her stand up "Not that I mind a touching moment," Ryu called out "But there is still a Troll with a club and I am running out of ammo here!"

"Oops," Jade said sheepishly as she turned back to the fight where Ryu had just ducked under a swing from the Troll _"Crux Everitt!" _She shouted slashing her wand horizontally causing the Troll to stumble and fall with a great crash releasing its club ""Mione, the club!"

"Right _Wingardium Leviosa_!" Hermione shouted casting the charm onto the Troll's club rasing it into the air above the Troll as it rose to its feet and cancelled it causing gravity to take over and crash the club into the Troll's head knocking it unconsious as it fell to the floor once again.

"Tough bastard," Ryu muttered walking over to the Troll and unloaded three shots into its head killing it for good "Would I be wrong in wanting to bring full metal jacket rounds next year, or even possibly wanting dad to mail some to me?"

Jade rolled her eyes as she turned to the still shaking Hermione "Hey, you alright 'Mione?" She asked placing a hand on her friends shoulder.

Hermione nodded slightly as she continued to stare at the Troll "Oh god I'm still alive." She breathed as as she closed her eyes and sank to the floor "Thank god I'm still alive."

"By Merlin!" A voice shouted as everyone turned their attention to the door in alarm to see McGonagall, Snape and a couple other teachers standing in the doorway "What in the world happened here?"

Jade and Ryu exchanged glances wondering what they should say when Hermione spoke up "It's my fault Professor," Hermione announced shocking everyone present "I had thought I could defeat the Troll because I had read a lot about them, if Ryu and Jade hadn't saw me sneak away and followed me I probably would have been killed."

McGonagall stared at Hermione impassively for a minute before her gaze turned to the Troll "And the Troll," She asked "How did he sustain those wounds, First Years would never know the Piercing Hex by now."

"I used my Handgun ma'am," Ryu said holding it out for all to see "I carry it with me everywhere due to the fact that my dad's enemies would not hesitate to take me or Jade hostage to use against him, it puts him at ease knowing that one of us is armed, I am liscensed to carry small arms in England."

"I see," McGonagall said looking a Ryu with somethig akin to pitied sadness "Very well then, but please, next time inform your head of house before hand."

"Is that wise Minerva?" Sinistra, the Astrology Professor asked in worry "Allowing him to carry a muggle firearm?"

"Our wands are just as dangerous are they not?" Snape asked with his trademarked sneer "And I think my student has proven that he would not use it unless a life was threatened, am I correct Hisanaga?"

"Yes Sir." Ryu confirmed without hesitasion his sunglass covered eyes revealing nothing.

"Very well then, fifty points from Gryffindor for recklessness in an emergancy Miss Granger. Mr Hisanaga, Miss Potter fifty points apiece for your courage in saving someonw that was not even affiliated to your house, hopefully you two will be able to bridge the gap that has been built up around the two houses."

"You two follow me." Snape ordered as he stalked out of the bathroom as the pair left with a wave goodbye to Hermione. The walk back to the Slytherin Common room was silent as Ryu and Jade observed Snape's limp "Potter," Snape said as they came to a halt in front of the portrait leading to the common room "I must say you are a surprising mix of your parents, you have Lily's compassion and James' recklessness," He stated the last part coming out as a partail sneer "Although I will admit that James always did try to help when he saw someone was in trouble, you did them _both_ proud tonight."

Before either of the pair could say anything he strode away as the potrait door swung open revealing a worried Daphne "Oh thank god you two are alright!" She breathed in relief "What happened?"

Jade and Ryu exchanged a a glance and a grin as they stepped into the Common Room and began sharing what happened.

**_END CHAPTER_**

**Post AN: There you have it Chpater Five, thank you all for you support and Reviews, please keep it up!**

OoOoOoO

1-I'm acting under the assumption that spells are Latin, if I am wrong please correct me


	6. Chapter 6: The Conspiracy

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

**AN: Hey everyone, just letting you know that I had put up a poll on my profile in terms of Onyx, should she get her own body? Yes or No? Please Vote!**

Chapter Five: The Conspiracy

Onyx sighed as she looked around her 'room' within Jade's mind. Looking out the window she giggled as she saw Jade half asleep in the middle of Professor Binn's lecture on one of the many Goblin wars unaware that the class was not even attempting to look like they were paying attention.

Turning away from the window she hesitantly looked over at the closet door and winced slightly as she thought of what was kept behind it. Tearing her gaze away from it she turned to the desk in the opposite corner, walking up to it she picked up the only thing sitting on it. It was a small journal that stored all of Jade's memories with them either written down or as a moving picture like the ones used in the magical world. Flipping the book open she turned to Halloween night and stared at the picture that depicted Snape walking in front of them. Her eyes were immediately drawn to Snape's right leg that seemed to give with each step he took.

_'What is with him?' _She wondered as she studied his movements during dinner and saw no limp _'So during the time of the Troll fight Snape somehow got injured... but how? There was only one troll in the castle, so how did he get injured?'_

She flipped through the journal studying every page intently trying to find an anomaly that may explain it _'Wait, Hagrid retrieved that package from Gringott's from the same vault that was broken into a week later,' _She realized as she began reading any information related to it and studied the glimpse that Jade had gotten of the package _'He said it was Hogwarts's business, could it be they moved what ever that package was to the castle for safe keeping? It would make sense then if it's stored in the forbidden part of the castle...'_

Closing the journal with a snap she stood up and began pacing deep in thought.

_With Jade_

Jade yawned as Professor Binn's continued along with his lecture unaware that the class comprised of the First Year Slytherins and Ravenclaws were starting to fall asleep one after the other. Even Ryu who could stay awake for a week studying a target for a prank was fast asleep face first on the desk with a slight amount of drool coming out of his mouth.

Jade giggled at that sight, she was going to have a _lot_ of fun teasing him about that for years to come. Her thoughts however were rudely interrupted by a shout from her mental tenant.

_**'Hey Jade!' **_Onyx shouted unaware at how violently she caused Jade to start making her book drop to the floor startling everyone **_'Oops, sorry.'_**

_'No your not,' _Jade countered irritably as she apologized while picking up her book _'What's up Onyx?'_

**_'Found something you might be interested in,'_** Onyx informed her sounding very proud of herself **_'Do you remember when Hagrid took us to Gringott's, that little stop off we took before going to our Vault?'_**

_'Yeah, what about it?' _Jade replied her curiosity perked.

_**'Well Hagrid said that he was retrieving it for Hogwarts right? And then it was broken into a week later by an unknown suspect, what if whatever Hagrid took was in the Forbidden section of the castle?' **_Onyx revealed making Jade blink in surprise.

_'Bloody hell,' _Jade answered her thoughts whirling madly as she processed this _'So why bring this up, it's important I know that, I'm sensing there is something more to this though.'_

**_'There is sister of mine, there is,' _**Onyx assured **_'Remember how Snape was limping Halloween night? What if he was either trying to steal whatever it was or trying to prevent someone from stealing it? The Troll was a perfect distraction for that!'_**

_'Oh curse it all to bloody fucking hell!' _Jade cursed her eyes hardening as her mouth drew a grim line _'We need to find out just what the fuck it is Dumbledore is trying to protect there.'_

**_'Agreed,' _**Onyx said her mischievous grin flashing before Jade's eyes **_'So... shall we show these wizards just what an SAS trained prankster can do?'_**

_'Oh hell the fuck yes.' _Jade confirmed grinning widely as Binn's suddenly sneezed shocking everyone.

What they didn't know was that all across the castle every teacher sneezed violently as the twins felt the Prankster God start dancing for joy for some inexplicable reason.

_That Night, Slytherin Common Room_

Jade slipped into the common room well past midnight after everyone had gone to bed. She was dressed in a black turtleneck sweater with black pants and her hair that was done up into a bun was covered by a black ski mask. Around her waist was a belt that had all of her pranking supplies in it. There was a spray can of green paint, a pouch full of tacks, another pouch with stink-bombs, yet another pouch with cherry bombs, and a large can of itching powder.

Jade took one last look around before pulling her mask down covering her face and headed for the exit into the castle.

"And where do you think your going?" A voice asked quietly into her ear just before she reached the doorway causing her to start violently before spinning with a high roundhouse kick only for her leg to be grabbed before she could connect "Shame, shame Jade," Ryu said grinning as he held her leg taking in her shocked look "Did you really think that you could go off pranking without me?"

Letting go of her leg Ryu stepped back to allow her to see him. He was dressed exactly like her with his own ski mask already down both of his uncovered eyes glittering with humor "Goddamn it Ryu, how the hell do you keep doing that?" Jade hissed glaring at her friend in displeasure.

Ryu simply grinned as he readjusted his own belt that was loaded with gear similar to Jade's, only he had a spray-can filled with gold paint and a couple of flash-bangs as well. "More training then you Jade," He reminded smugly "So why are you going out pranking without your faithful sidekick?"

Jade shrugged "I dunno, just didn't think about it to be honest." She replied sheepishly "So you in?"

Ryu raised an eyebrow as he pulled down his ski mask "What do you think?" He asked his teeth flashing in a smile that Jade returned as they left the Common Room.

_Next Morning, Gryffindor Boy's Dormitory, Ron's room_

_Ronald Weasley yawned widely as he woke up scratching his head. Looking around blearily he saw that the sun had just barely started to rise, and like any other teen he started to roll over to go back to sleep only to feel nature's call. Grumbling he pulled himself out of bed and plodded over to the door to head to the washroom._

_He was unaware, however, that when he opened a door he set off a motion of events that would result in the ultimate embarrassment of the boy's dorm of Gryffindor. The minute the he opened his door a flash-bang was set off causing to Ron to scream as the blinding flash and deafening noise caused him to stagger back and fall on a pair of tacks ripping another scream from his throat._

_Hearing the noise the other guys in the room bolted out of bead only to hear more flash-bangs go off as screams echoed throughout the dormitories. Unknown to everyone there were two Gryffindors who were smirking at the entire thing, one Hermione Granger, who let Ryu and Jade in, and one Neville Longbottom who helped them set everything up in the Gryffindor Male Dormitory._

___Great Hall, Breakfast_

_The Great Hall was alight with whispers as people talked about the prank done on the entire male portion of the Gryffindors. Ryu fought to contain a smirk as he glanced over at Jade who seemed to be shaking slightly with repressed laughter as she stared at the green and gold painted Weasley twins who were making the best out of their situation to get a couple of laughs. However the twins weren't the ones that were the worst off, it was the teachers._

_McGonagall who went rushing off at the news of what happened in the Gryffindor House was currently looking quite frazzled as she was itching at her self randomly with streaks of gold in her hair. Snape scowled at anyone who stared at his now green hair, someone having put green paint in his shampoo. Professor Dumbledore, however, seemed to be vastly enjoying the fact that he was covered in green and gold having come face first with two balloons filled with paint as he left the stairwell from his office._

_Everyone's attention however was also drawn to the massive note on the wall behind the teachers._

_'Courtesy of Emerald and Fang, top this Weasley's'_

_When the Weasley twins saw it they stared at it opened mouth for a full ten minutes before looking at each other with the widest grin that anyone could ever imagine and started whispering to each other causing everyone to shiver as they tried to guess the identity of the newest pranksters in Hogwarts._

_"Great, someone just sparked a prank war with the Weasley twins," Marcus groused irritably "We're going to get hammered by them."_

_Daphne snorted "Not our little group most likely," She commented "One of the older students said they always target the Slytherins that pick on other students."_

_"I have to say though," Ryu said grinning with anticipation "I can't wait to see what they do in return"_

_Later that day, in the Library_

"So, what did you need to talk about Jade?" Hermione asked as she and Neville met up with the Slytherin group "Your note said you have something to talk about with us."

"I do, but first, guys, this is Neville Longbottom, another one our Gryffindor friends." Jade said introducing everyone to the nervous Longbottom Heir "No need to worry about these guys Neville, they're good."

With that everyone introduced themselves with smiles to the nervous Gryffindor who sighed in relief at being welcomed by the group "Hi." He greeted with a grin.

"Alright guys," Jade announced "I think there's trouble brewing here in Hogwarts."

Everyone blinked in surprise and looked over at her wide eyed, save for Ryu who merely frowned leaning forward "What do you man Jade?" He questioned in concern "What did you find?"

"Its not what I found, it's what I saw," She revealed "Ryu, do you remember when we had gotten lost on our first day and ended up in the forbidden corridor of the third floor?"

Ryu's eyebrows creased "Are you talking about the Cerberus?"

Gasps where heard as Jade nodded grimly "I think its guarding something and someone tried to get past it Halloween night." She announced "And it was either Snape, or Snape was trying to stop him, or her, and had been stopped by the Cerberus."

"That would explain why Dumbledore had made that area forbidden," Marcus agreed "Although it would have been better to say 'Please do not go into the right hand side of the third floor corridor as we have a giant Cerberus guarding a dangerous object' don't you think?"

Everyone snorted in amusement at Marcus' joke before getting serious "Shouldn't we talk to a teacher about this?" Hermione asked in slight fear "I mean if we're going to be sneaking around a giant Cerberus and maybe even worse things. We could be killed, or worse, expelled!"

Everyone stared at the curly haired girl with raised eyebrows "So getting kicked out of school, of which there are many, is worse then getting killed?" Tracey asked in confusion "Were you loved enough as a child?"

Hermione rolled her eyes "I know I know, I take my studies a little too seriously." She huffed "But it's still a legitimate question!"

"And what would we tell the teacher?" Daphne asked skeptically "Right now we only have suspicions about something happening, and they won't take that seriously."

"Daphne's right," Ryu agreed as his mind switched to his 'soldier' state "We need a motive - the object - a suspect, and the means. So what we need to find out first is what Hogwarts is guarding that someone would risk breaking into one of the most prestigious British wizarding schools ran by one of the most powerful wizard in existence." He folded his hands in front of his face as his elbows rested on the table they were gathered around "What we need most right now is information, without it we can't make a move, it would be like playing chess without being able to see your opponents pieces or moves."

Everyone save Jade blinked in surprise at not only Ryu's analogy but his attitude as well. They had never him look so serious before and even with him wearing his reflective sunglasses they could still feel the intensity of his eyes.

"Geez Ryu," Jade said with awe and curiosity, while Ryu looked at her and the rest of their group with confusion.

"What?" he asked, while everyone still looked at him, "Why are you guys looking at me like that?'

Jade could only sigh, "No more watching CSI for you," She groaned rubbing her forehead "I mean seriously, you getting all philosophical is just plain creepy."

Ryu rolled his eyes in exasperation "Doesn't make my point any less valid," He retorted "We seriously need to figure out what's going on here."

Everyone nodded "Who should we talk to then?" Daphne asked "I mean even if we know who to ask, they wouldn't exactly tell us anything."

"No clue," Jade murmured before an idea struck her "Hagrid."

"What about him?" Marcus questioned curiously.

"We're having tea with him on Friday," Jade explained "We may be able to get some things out of him if we word them carefully."

"How very Slytherin of you Jade." Tracey said grinning widely as Jade grinned back.

_Friday, Hagrid's Cabin_

"Good teh see ye Jade, Ryu, who ar' your friens' here?" Hagrid asked as he greeted the group allowing them into his own after pushing Fang out of the way.

"Hey Hagrid," Jade chirped as they filed in sitting around Hagrid's table as Ryu unclasped the leash from Kralle's collar allowing him to approach the much larger Fang as they sniffed at each other while Jade introduced everyone to Hagrid as they gathered around Hagrid's massive table "We were wondering if you could help us with something actually."

"Of 'course I can," Hagrid assured smiling widely as he brought over a pot of tea and some cups "What can I help with you."

"Well, we were wondering if you know anything on Cerberus'," Jade explained "We're doing a group project on it for some extra credit."

Hagrid rose an eyebrow at that for a moment, but shrugged "'ell, you 'ame to the 'ight person." He said. "What would you like to know?"

"Well, what are some special things about them that we should know?" Ryu asked as he took a sip of tea. "Well, besides the obvious that their giant 3 Headed Dogs of course."

Hagrid chuckled at that "'ell, there are a few thing 'sides that." He said, "Like they make good Guard Dogs for those who _really _don't want someone to steal something. But, there is one draw back that only a few people know."

"What's that?" Jade asked, as she and the others payed close attention to what he was about to say.

"As powerful as a Cerberus is," He said. "They can easily be calmed down...by Music."

"Music?" Daphne asked in confusion "Really? That's all you need?"

Hagrid nodded in confirmation looking rather proud of himself "Yup, put Fluffy teh sleep myself using meh old flute when Dumbledore was setting up for teh favor to Flamel-" Hagrid began only to stop in embarrassment as he almost spilled the beans "I-I m-mean..."

"Relax Hagrid," Ryu assured grinning as his hidden eyes flashed triumphantly "Our lips are sealed."

Hagrid let out a small sigh of relief as the conversation changed to the groups thoughts on their classes and how school was going so far.

_Later that day, in the library_

"Dammit!" Marcus cursed as he tossed another book away from him "Who the hell is Flamel?"

The group was clustered together around one of the larger tables with piles of books surrounding them "All these books and not one mention of Flamel," Daphne groaned rubbing her temples "Plus side I can name 50 different famous potion masters and mistresses and why they became famous."

Jade let out a groan as her head hit the table "The Wizarding world really needs Google." She growled in irritation reaching for the pile of assorted sweets and candies littering the desk and snagged a Chocolate Frog. Unwrapping it and biting into it as she looked at the card "Dumbledore huh?" She said looking at the twinkly eyed Headmaster who was smiling up at her with a patient nod and gestured for her to turn the card over, turning over the card she read it with a bored expression only to pause.

_Albus Dumbledore_

_Current Headmaster of Hogwarts_

_Considered by many the greatest wizard of modern times, Dumbledore is_

_particularly famous for his defeat of the dark wizard Grindelwald in_

_1945, for the discovery of the twelve uses of dragon's blood, and his_

_work on alchemy with his partner, Nicolas Flamel. Professor Dumbledore_

_enjoys chamber music and tenpin bowling._

"I found him!" Jade shouted shocking everyone and earning a harsh glare from Madam Prince making the girl blush in embarrassment "I found him," She said again whispering "Nicholas Flamel, Dumbledore's partner in Alchemy."

"Alchemy?" Hermione asked in surprise "Wait here!" She leapt out of her chair and looked around the library before coming back with an enormous ancient tome "I had gotten this out of the library last week for a bit of light reading."

"_Light _reading?"Tracey asked with a raised eyebrow "Girl, we need to get you a life outside of this library."

Hermione blushed before opening the book to a page "Here, Nicholas Flamel, the only known creator of the Philosopher Stone, see look here."

She turned the book to the group pointing to a passage:

_The ancient study of alchemy is concerned with making the Sorcerer's Stone, a_

_legendary substance with astonishing powers. The stone will transform_

_any metal into pure gold. It also produces the Elixir of Life, which_

_will make the drinker immortal._

_There have been many reports of the Sorcerer's Stone over the centuries,_

_but the only Stone currently in existence belongs to Mr. Nicolas Flamel,_

_the noted alchemist and opera lover. Mr. Flamel, who celebrated his six_

_hundred and sixty-fifth birthday last year, enjoys a quiet life in Devon_

_with his wife, Perenelle (six hundred and fifty-eight)._

Jade frowned "Elixir of Life," She whispered "_Anyone _would want it..."

"Do you think that's what the Cerberus is guarding?" Blaise asked looking slightly worried "What about Snape? Was he trying to get by it, or protect it?"

Ryu scratched at his hair letting out a sigh "I'm burned out," He sighed finally "We have got the connection for Flamel and what the object is; high chance of it being the philosopher stone. Now we need to do some ground work, Jade?"

Jade nodded with a grin "Yeah, we got that covered alright." She agreed getting confused looks from everyone else "No worries, we'll get the information."

"Ho-" Neville began to ask only to pause as Ryu held up a finger.

"Ask no question, I shall tell no lies." He quoted with a slight grin "Just no that any info we get will be good."

"So, what are you guy's plan for Christmas?" Jade asked turning the conversation away from the pairs plan "We're going back to Sean's, we have friends coming down for Christmas dinner, kind of a tradition."

"Same sort of thing for me," Hermione said reluctantly letting go of trying to figure out what they were going do for the information "My Uncle is coming up for the Hols, he's on shore leave."

"I have to go to a dozen and a half different parties in the same amount of days and dresses," Daphne groaned before smiling slightly "But I do get to spend _some_ time with my Grandparents."

"Same," Blaise and Neville said at the same time before grinning at each-other, the two had hit it off very well after meeting with Neville's experience in Herbology offsetting Blaise's Potions experience and the two working closely together "Our families are going to the same places actually, don't be surprised if you get an invite or two Jade," Blaise advised "Now that you're on the radar again people are going to try and butter up to you."

"Just don't agree or disagree with _anyone _unless you truly are behind them," Daphne continued "Especially if it leads to a Marriage Contract, once one of those is signed, there is almost no escaping from it. So glad dad is allow me and my sister to choose who we marry before bringing contracts into play."

Jade groaned "Just what I need, politics..." She moaned "Would they hold it against me if I said to keep me out of that quagmire or I'll hex them into oblivion."

"I think they would," Blaise said his body shaking from suppressed laughter "But I think I can help you make that phrase, a bit more... politically nicer."

Laughter swept the table as the group settled into lighter conversations.

_Next Day, Breakfast_

Ryu yawned as he sat down at the Slytherin table at his usual seat beside Jade and across from Tracey "Morning," he greeted smiling at Jade who smiled back at him "Post come in yet?"

"Not yet no," Jade denied "Expecting the package to come today?"

Ryu nodded as the others looked on curiously "Just a little precaution in case of any more Trolls, or worse." He informed "I just hope Hedwig doesn't strain herself too much."

A shrill hoot caught their attention as Hedwig fluttered down dropping a long package wrapped in brown paper in front of Ryu before fluttering onto Jade's shoulder giving Ryu a cross look "I think she's upset with you Ryu." Jade said teasingly "She doesn't like it when you doubt her abilities."

Ryu winced apologetically to Hedwig and held up a strip of bacon for her "Sorry girl, just worried about you, that's all." Ryu assured the snowy owl who studied him before hooting and taking the strip of bacon nipping Ryu's fingers slightly.

"Are you going to open it?" Marcus asked curiously.

Ryu shook his head in denial "Not here, back in the dorm," Ryu informed "I'd rather not advertise what I have delivered to me."

Everyone nodded as they quickly polished off their breakfast and headed back to the Slytherin Dormitory. Once they were back in the privacy of the common room they sequestered themselves into a private corner where Ryu quickly drew out his knife to cut the twine that held the paper together and pulled the paper away revealing a black case. Unlocking the case he quickly opened it revealing the disassembled parts parts of a MP5 along with several clips and boxes of ammunition "Thank you dad." Ryu said grinning as his expert hands quickly assembled the submachine gun and fitted the scope onto it.

"What the hell?" Daphne asked eying the gun in confusion "What is that and why did your dad send it to you?"

"My MP5 custom submachine gun," Ryu informed "Scope, custom clip, grip, barrel, handle, and fire selection is full auto, semi-automatic burst and single shot. And he sent it so that I can deal with anything that does happen."

"Ryu... why are you so paranoid?" Marcus asked skeptically.

Ryu looked at Marcus with a raised eyebrow "There is not only a Cerberus in the school, but what ever is _behind _it, as well as the fact that a _Troll _managed to get in." Ryu pointed out as he slid the receiver back "Anything else comes, I'll pump them full of these..." He pulled out and held up a bullet from one of the boxes "Full Metal Jacket rounds, they can punch clean through armored targets." Everyone save Jade and Ryu paled slightly at his declaration as he disassembled the MP5 again placing the components back in their proper places "Let's just hope I don't need it..."

Everyone grimly nodded in agreement as Ryu left to stash the case in his trunk "Yeah, hopefully." Jade mumbled quietly eying Ryu's retreating back.

_Later, that night, Ryu, Blaise and Marcus' room_

Ryu looked around quietly ensuring his roommates were asleep before slipping out of his bed silently along with Kralle and headed down to the common room. Releasing a sigh he began to move in the intricate movements of the nameless martial arts that were ingrained within him after years of harsh training. Even after his last midnight conversation with Jade he still couldn't shake himself of that man's training and some of the conditioning.

"Still no sleep Ryu?" Jade asked quietly from the girls entryway to the Common Room calling Ryu's attention to her. She was wearing her usual white tank top – shorts combo pajamas.

"No..." He whispered pausing in his kata as Jade walked up to him slipping her arms around his waist and rested her forehead against his chest as he wrapped his own arms around her shoulders "Jade... I have never been completely honest with you about my heritage..."

"Ryu?" Jade queried pulling back to look into his sad, longing, eyes.

Ryu heaved a quivering sigh as he pulled Jade over to one of the couches and sat her down next to him "I was not raised by my grandfather, I'm not even technically human," He informed quietly making Jade blink in surprise "I was created... created using the cells of some of the best known soldiers since the turn of the 20th century... finally he added in a piece of dragon's DNA into me... he was creating the absolutely perfect Super Soldier, me... He trained me up until I was six, that's when dad found me... the rest you know..."

Jade was openly crying as Ryu finished his story looking at him with loving eyes "Ryu... you _are_ human," She choked out lunging to him hugging him tightly "You is one of the most human people I know." She smiled at him as tears began to build up in his own eyes "Ryu, I love you... no matter your past, no matter the future I will always love you."

Ryu blinked in surprise at Jade's declaration as she lent up to him and softly planted her lips against his in a chaste kiss both of their eyes fluttering closed as Ryu began to kiss her back his arms wrapping tightly around her. After a few minutes they finally separated looking into each other's eyes "Jade, no matter what happens," He whispered to her "I'll be yours, body _and_ soul."

Jade smiled at Ryu happily as they kissed again cuddling up on the couch in each others arms comforting one another.

END CHAPTER

**Post AN: This is just a heads up, but I'm going to be updating VERY infrequently due to some personal matters that me and my family is going through as well as the fact that I am deticating my time to trying to find a job, so please be patient with me, I will _not_ be giving up Fanfiction anytime soon and will try to update my stories as often as I can, thank you for your patiants**


	7. AN

Now some of you may have heard that Fanfiction is going to start cracking down on certain types of fics, namely those that have large amounts of lemons and excessive violence, which I think would end up removing **_anything_ **rated M or higher, maybe even more, so I ask of you, in the words of the Immortal Kamina, Who in the f*ck do you think we are! Fight the power!

Sincerely

DragonKnightRyu AKA Thomas B. Johnston


End file.
